Alternating fate
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: *Ch.17up! Sorry for the long wait* What if Hitomi was transported to Gaea as a child? What if she met Folken before Van? Would anything change? *What happen ten years ago?*
1. Transported

Hi there, fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V. with an attempt with an esca fic this time. It would not leave me alone. It kept on saying write me write me so I succumb to its horrible voice. First esca fic!! Kinda wondering if Hitomi and Folken would have met instead of Van though it takes place when Folken is slaying the dragon so that makes Hitomi a little kid it's experimental but hey!!  
  
I do not own escaflowne  
  
so read and enjoy  
  
  
  
Ch 1- transported.  
  
"Folken, the time of rite of dragonslaying has come do not fail"  
  
"Do not worry Balgus I will come back" The fifteen year old replied. His armor, fully strapped on his chest gleam against the sun. His sword, against his right hip. His mother came in and gave her son a reassuring hug "Be careful Folken...." She warned.  
  
"BIG BROTHER "  
  
Folken turned around and saw the raven haired child and the little cat girl clings to his legs. "Van, Merle" he exclaims surprise. Van look at his big brother fondly his amber eyes brimming brightly "I know you're gonna be a great king!!" He replied with confidence.  
  
"Thank you Van"  
  
"Folken-sama be careful" the little cat girl mewed with sad tone in her voice. His brown eyes shone warmly at her and the others around him "I won't fail you"  
  
*  
  
"Hitomi Your wishes can come true, Hitomi I want you to have this..."  
  
The five year old girl stared at the tombstone, tears filled her big emerald eyes. "Grandma," She whispered. The tears slip out as she clasps her grandmother's pendant tightly she was shivering from sadness, betrayal, and anger.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
She squeezed the pink trinket tightly she clench her eyes. She wanted to run away, anywhere but here.  
  
"I wish I could go to another place" she wished sadly. The pendant began to glow brightly, Hitomi gasped in surprise she felt herself engulf in a bright pillar of light.  
  
**  
  
Folken wipe the sweat off his forehead, it had been three days since he left Fanelia in his rite to become king. He inspected the ground and touched the it in observance.  
  
"The dragons been here" he thought. He sighed and look up to the night sky and into the phantom moon. "The phantom moon is so beautiful, it's hard to believe that it is curse." Another sigh escape from him. He didn't want to do this ; slaughtering an animal just for a rite of passage, it was brutal, and it didn't make since. The dragons protected Fanelia so why should they kill their own allies.  
  
" A king of Fanelia is destine to fight, I must not let that burden touch Vans shoulders" he proclaimed. A pillar of light then hit the ground Folken jump back in surprise "What the!?" He took out his sword and was now in an attack position. The pillar of light disappeared his eyes widen.  
  
"A child?"  
  
***  
  
Hitomi did not know what had happen. First, she was wishing to go to another place and the next she was swallowed by a giant pillar of light. She let her hands slide from her eyes she knew she wasn't home.  
  
"Where am I? "  
  
That was when she notice a man pointing a weapon at her. Panic screamed through her body she couldn't move she was petrified the only thing she could do was cry again. The man still stared at her not letting his guard come down.  
  
"Where did you come from" he demanded, his voice was hard and strict. Hitomi crying grew louder. "A-Are you going to kill me??" She manages to sputtered out between sobs.  
  
The question seem to take the arm man by surprise.  
  
****  
  
Folken stared at the child. She look about the same age as his brother her honey brown hair came down to her shoulder and her emerald green eyes were covered in tears.  
  
"A-Are you going to kill me?" The girl ask looking at him.  
  
The question took him aback as the girl broke into more sobs. Folken let his sword fall on the ground. He walk towards the girl and kneeled besides her "What is your name little one?" He asks softly. "H-Hitomi" she replied her sobs were reduced to sniffles. Folken came closer to her all of a sudden he wanted to take the child in his arms but held back in fear of provoking the child in more hysterics.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
The man's soft voice once again ask for her answer. She look at him his face was in concern and his soft brown eyes gave her reassurance. His green hair shine against the pale moonlight.  
  
"I....don't know.....grandma" she stuttered at this word the tears started to fall out again she cling to the man she felt him fall to the ground. "Grandma..." She choke out she buried her face into the boys chest. She felt his arms slid around her in a reassuring embrace he coax her softly.  
  
"Shhhh....it's all right Hitomi" he whispered.  
  
"B-But I'm lost! I don't know where I am..." she replied pitifully. Folken tilt her head up to face his own "I'll bring you back home."  
  
"Really....you will" the emerald eye child replied tinge of hope in her voice.  
  
Folken nodded his warm brown eyes shown against the night.  
  
"I will. You have the word of Folken Fanel"  
  
To be continued  
  
*****  
  
Hmmmmm not sure about this one it's experimental I might continue though so R/R bye bye  
  
Y.V. 


	2. Origin

Hey there again fOX here with another chapter of Alternating fate!! I can't believe I got reviews already and the reviewers get what the reviewers want A CONTINOUS STORY!!! Heh heh thank you all so very much I was nervous about departing from writing Yugi-oh fanfiction to pursue esca fics but the transition is great!!! Though kinda wondering how everything is gonna be put to place? This story must be carefully laid out that and I'm trying to find a way to get the dragon slayers in this ^_^ here's Chapter 2!!!  
  
I do not own Escaflowne simple as that  
  
I would like to thank-  
  
Ankle- I'll continue  
  
JessyNick- Thanx for pointing those out I have the exact same problem though ^^;;  
  
Streetwyse- I hope to have more interesting plots in the near future  
  
Dan Inverse- Why thank you Mr.Inverse ^_^  
  
LOVE WITCH- well be thankful for that little voice that kept on saying "write me....write me...."  
  
storm runner ()- Thankers =^.^=  
  
Chapter 2: Origin  
  
Folken stared at the sleeping girl besides him, the fire roaring into the night gi ving them warmth and protection. "How, did she get here? What am I supoose to do? She is vulnerable against the dragons, if I only knew how to get her back" he wondered the thought had plague him out of sleep. He concentarted on what he remembered " A bright pillar of light and she was here. But, where did it come from?" he muttered and look at the phantom moon.  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
" Folken-san, how come you're still awake?"  
  
*  
  
Hitomi woke out of her sleep she didn't bother to sit up " Looks like it wasn't a dream" she thought sadly. She stared at Folken, deep in his thoughts, admiring the star filled night. This man, could she trust him? Would he do something to her? She mentally slap herself before saying of course not this man had comforted her in her hour of need that was more than enough to see that he could be trusted.  
  
She wondered why he was still wake at this hour of the night she wanted to know and if possible help him. "It's the least I coould do" she thought to herself. Gaining as much courge as she could she opened her mouth.  
  
"Folken-san, how come you're still awake??  
  
The green haired youth turned to her in surprise " I should ask you the same question" he answered with an amused tone in his voice. Hitomi blushed fom embarrassment "Sorry" she replied. Folken shook his head "No need to apologize Hitomi, you're right, I should be sleeping but I am plague with many thoughts" he explained.  
  
"About how I got here right?" She ask. Folken nodded in reply a thoughtful look on his face "Hitomi, do you know how you came here?" He ask. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"If it still pains you then you don't have to speak"  
  
"It's okay, I want to explain to you"  
  
**  
  
Folken look at the little girl, intently waiting for her to start. "We stayed behind...after grandmas funeral...Mom and Dad went to put my little brother in the car so I was left alone with grandma. I was so sad, angry, betrayed, I-I didn't know what to do, I held to the necklace she gave me and wish to go somewhere else. Then, a bright light came and it surrounded me, then, I was here."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Hitomi nodded "I wish I could be more help Folken-san" she said with regret. Folken shook his head "No, you have provided me with much informtion, thank you Hitomi" he answered. "Folken-san, do you have a family?" she ask. He nodded in reply " A mother, a Father, and a little brother exactly your age" he beamed proudly.  
  
She grabbed her pendant again "I miss mine..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and look at Folken " Hitomi, I will get you back home. My word is my bond" he answer. Emerld eyes stared at brown "Arigatou.....Folken-san"  
  
***  
  
Hitomi clench Folkens hand tightly as they walk to an opening. "He looks tense" she thought to herself.  
  
Folken had no idea what to do "I cannot protect her most of the time, the dragons will come sooner or later atracted by her fear, I have to get her in a safe place but, the forest..." he growled at the predictament he was in. A loud scream echoed through the forest his eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"It's here"  
  
He quickly grabbed Hitomi and placed her against some shrubbery, he look at her with a serious face "Hitomi, stay here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Hitomi just stay out of site" he repeated. She reluctantly nodded her head. He smiled at her "That's a good girl' he replied. Another roar echoed again, closer this time Folken ran to the source of the voice and stood to face his oppenent.  
  
****  
  
"That's a good girl" he replied to and ran to where the source of the roar came from. She cower behind the bushes, she gasp in horror at the creature who created the sound.  
  
It was gigantic, tan skin tight around it's body, it's tail flickered from one side to the other and it two orbs stared intently at Folken. She wanted to go after him but his words kept her from moving.  
  
"Folken-san...be careful" she whispered  
  
*****  
  
to be continued  
  
Whaddya think a cliffie sorry but R/R give out constructive critisiscm see ya  
  
Y.V. 


	3. First Vision

Welcome to another chapter of ALTERING FATE!!! Streetwyse brought up a very excellent question in her review. Will Folken go to Zaibach with Hitomi or will they return to Fanelia? This was the kinda thing I was talking about on my last chappie ppl but to find out you have to read the chapter on to the fic!!  
  
I like to thank-  
  
Streetwyse- You reviewed again thank you so much  
  
Divined Discontent- Thank you for bringing that up. She is five and acting like a ten year old though I always thought Hitomi was a little mature despite her age.  
  
I do not own esca or any of it's characters  
  
Ch.3 First Vision  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Man and beast stare at each other defiantly, they circle each other in ready of attack. All was silent, except for the sounds of breathing the battlefield was eerily quiet, as if waiting for death scream to roar.  
  
Folken attack  
  
He cried a scream of fury and lunged toward the monster. He raised his sword up to strike the beast before him. The dragon anticipated this and its tail slammed into Folken in result to plummet to ground with amazing force. Folken coughed up and stood up uneasily readying himself for an another attack.  
  
The serpent flickered its tail left to right and lunged it towards Folken. Folken dodged against the assault and slashed its tail. It screamed in pain and charged at him in a blinding rage. Floken slashed again getting its under arm this time. Again and again he cut the beast green blood covered both him and the beast.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi stood, petrified as she saw Folken unleash another devastating gash on the creature. It roared out in a mixture of pain, anger, and perhaps sorrow. The battle field had once again become silent as the dragoon and the green haired youth, covered in its blood stared at each.  
  
"Folken-san...."  
  
A sharp pain hit her head. She gasp in pain and clasp it. She saw Folken and the dragon as they were now. The dragon's eyes began to close and Folken lowered his sword down. Then it's slit disappeared and he lunged at him. His arm flew off as blood spewed from his wound.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes in horror she was shaking from what she saw. "what?' She whispered meekly. Realization hit her she knew those pictures were going to come true.  
  
~*~  
  
The dragon and the youth stood in their places never taking their eyes off from each other. Sweat dripped all over Folken; he was tired and was ready to pass out. Then something gave him hope the dragons slit began to cover its eyes. Folken sighed in relief and began to lower his sword.  
  
"FOLKEN-SAN!!! DON'T!!!" Hitomi screamed on the top of her lungs. Folken stared at her bewildered. Then the dragon lunged itself at him it's mouth ready to engulf him. Hitomi let out a blood-curdling scream and covered her tear-filled eyes.  
  
She heard Folken scream then the dragon then silence. Her sobs grew louder she fell to her knees.  
  
~*~  
  
"FOLKEN-SAN!! DON'T!!!" The little girl screamed at him. Folken look at her confused the to the dragon it lunged at him its mouth opens ready to take his arm. Folken barely got out of the way. The dragon missed it mark Folken saw the chance he took it, letting out another scream he rolled under the dragon and Impaled his sword in its chest and slashed upwards. The dragon screamed in agony and ceased moving.  
  
More of its blood spewed on him he cut open it's pink sac and took out the energist. The blood immediately evaporated as the rest of the Dragon. With little strength he had left he stood up and walk towards the crying child.  
  
"Hitomi..." He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Folken was dead he had to be Hitomi reasoned. She choke on her tears she was alone again she lost her only friend. Then she heard someone whisper her name. Hitomi look up and saw the green haired youth giving her a tired smile. New tears fell down on her he hugged Folken tightly burying her face in his torso.  
  
"I thought..."  
  
"I'm OK Hitomi, thanks to you" he replied and embrace the crying child. Hitomi look t Folken and wipe her tears her smile shown against the now lowering sun.  
  
The bushes began to rustle again Hitomi grab Folkens leg while Folken ready his sword. Wolf men appeared surrounding them, one came forward. Folken smiled in relief and reassured the frighten girl.  
  
"It's all right Hitomi, We're among friends"  
  
~*~  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE RUMORS LIKE THOSE HEAR"  
  
Balgus turn to the raven haired Van. "I am sure Folken-sama will return Van-sama" he assured. Van nodded sadly "But it's been many days" he thought.  
  
"FOLKEN-SAMA'S BACK!!"  
  
Van raised his head a big smile plaster on his youthful face "BIG BROTHER" he yelled and ran to the palace gated. He pushes through the crowds of people biting others in order to proceed further. His eyes widen in joy Right there before him was his big brother holding the drag-energist but besides him was something else little Van didn't expect.  
  
"Who's that girl??"  
  
~*~  
  
Folken stood before his beloved homeland millions of his people cheered and shouted for his return. Hitomi stood behind him, trying to hide herself from all these strangers. Folken gave her and reassuring squeeze on her hand.  
  
"Folken-sama you have return"  
  
Folken nodded and held up the drag-energist for all to see.  
  
"I, Folken Lancour de Fanel have slayed the dragon in the rite of Dragon slaying to become king!!"  
  
~*~  
  
So whaddya think hmmmm? please R/R this was a tough choice to pick but I think it came out well in the end thanks for reading  
  
See ya  
  
Y.V. 


	4. The new addition

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii there and welcome to Alternating fate!! I hope you like my last chappie cuz here's another one! On to the fic!!!  
  
I would like to thank  
  
Ryan M()- Thank I'll keep on going if you review again  
  
esca chick- WOW you reviewed my story I am honored I love the story of escaflowne Dilly and Sarah forever!!  
  
Sarina Fannel- never say never Sarina you never know what's gonna happen next  
  
streetwyse()- thanks for reviewing again streetwyse() and it's your lucky day cuz this chappie is about how van and co. get along with the 'new addition'  
  
Divine Discontent- thank you for your praise Divine Discontent don't be afraid to send your constructive crit it's helping out with writing the story  
  
I do not own escaflowne or any of their characters  
  
Ch.4 The New Addition  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Folken-San!!"  
  
"Hitomi" Folken replied a warm smile on his face as he embraced the emerald eye girl and twirled in a circle she gave out a happy laugh and hugged his neck. Meanwhile little Van Fanel sulked in the corner glaring jealously at the little girl who came with HIS big brother.  
  
"What does he see in her anyway?" he thought bitterly. It was three days since she came and Van didn't like her; he hated her!! He took all of his brothers attention away from him she was his rival for his brother. He snorted with envy he saw Folken motioning for him to come to where they were, reluctantly, he went.  
  
"I need to go talk with the advisors. Van, I want you to keep Hitomi company" he explain. Vans head snap up "BUT WHY!?!" he cried out. Folken gave him a stern look "Van, while Hitomi is here you will stay with her, understood/"  
  
"FINE" He spat out. Hitomi look at him nervously Folken gave her a reassuring squeeze "Now behave the both of you and don't fight, OK?"  
  
"Yes big brother"  
  
"Hai, Folken-san" Hitomi chirped happily. Van made a face mouthing what she said he promptly shut-up after noticing his brother's hard gaze at him. Folken sighed before he left to attend his meeting.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Stop following me!!"  
  
"Hai!! Stop following me and Van-sama"  
  
Hitomi look down while the Van and Merle glared at her "Stop being mean to me" she whispered. "Stop being mean to me!" Van repeated sarcastically Hitomi sniffled and away a tear Merle pinched Van.  
  
"OW why'd you do that?"  
  
"Van-sama, we shouldn't be this mean to her, haven't you done enough.....?"  
  
Van snorted "Fine, for now" he replied. Merle turned around her eyes widen "VAN-SAMA!!" Suddenly a evil idea popped into little Van's head he pointed to a direction  
  
"Look Hitomi a unicorn!!"  
  
"Really? WHERE!!" Hitomi exclaim looking around. That was when she notice she was alone.  
  
"Van Merle? Why are they always mean to me?"  
  
She wiped away another tear. When she came here with Folken his little brother seem to be nice enough but he begun to pick on her.  
  
"First he pulled my hair, then made fun of me...." she thought bitterly. She wanted to go home see her and Dad again, but, she didn't want to leave Folken. She sat on the grassy plain and look to the sky.  
  
"What a pretty blue moon...I wonder what it is?"  
  
She took out her pendant "Obaasan.." she whispered the wind blue and the pendant begun rocking back and forth. Hitomi' eyes brighten with curiosity "It hasn't stop yet" she replied happily mesmerized by the pendant.  
  
"One...two....three....four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten!!"  
  
She stop "What comes after ten??" she thought the pendant kept moving never missing a cycle. She look around "Where am I??" she stood from the ground and look for any of the city or people.  
  
"I'm lost!!" She proclaimed and fell on her knees. Her shoulders shook from the convulsed crying then she heard a sound....sheep baaing  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Van-sama, that was mean!!" Merle said agitated. Van gave her a look "We'll go back to get her. She can't disappear" with that he went back to the grassy field where he left his little victim.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach her not to take away my brother from me!" he thought smugly. His heart skipped a beat Hitomi was nowhere to be seen. He screamed out her name there was no answer.  
  
"Van-sama.."  
  
"MERLE I LOST HITOMI!!!"  
  
"NNAAAAANNNNNIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Maybe she went back to the village!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
"HITOMIIII!! WHERE'RE YOU!?!"  
  
"Folkens going to kill me!!" Van exclaimed gasping for air. "I knew we shouldn't have done that! Why do you have to be so mean Van-sama?" Merle cried out.  
  
"VAN, MERLE"  
  
Van turned around he knew that voice "HITOMI!!" he shouted . Hitomi waved to them.  
  
"So are those your friends?"  
  
"No, not really" she replied. The fluffy haired boy look at the girl he, he'd found her in the fields while his father had stop for the sheep to rest. He remembered he brought her to his father and ask if he could keep her; his father said no. He had hope that his father would reconsider if they couldn't find her family so far that little hope was burning .  
  
"Saken!! What brings you hear all the way from Fried?" Balgus ask appearing out of near by tavern. The sheep herder stop the carriage and smiled at the swordsmen " We came along for the yearly trade, and, I wanted my son to see Fanelia's beauty. Also, I think we found someone" he explain motioning to the honey haired girl waving weakly behind Sakens son. "Hitomi-sama..." Balgus ask his visible eye widen in surprise he then turn to Van and Merle.  
  
"Van-sama, you have much explaining to do, to me, and Folken-sama"  
  
Van shifted his weight nervously his head down in shame "I'm gonna get it" he thought sadly.  
  
"I got lost"  
  
Vans head jerk to the little girl whom he left. "Balgus-San, I got lost. Then Guimel and his Otosan brought me back" she half lied. Balgus nodded his head in reply "I see. Van-sama, forgive me for my accusations." Balgus then turned to Saken "Will you be staying for the Fanelien festivities?"  
  
"But of course you don't think I come from Fried just to trade sheep" Saken laughed half-heartily. While Balgus and Saken got reacquainted Hitomi jumped off the carriage alongside with Guimel Van walk up to her "Hitomi, I'm sorry" he replied.  
  
Hitomi said nothing but look at him with hurt eyes Guimel glared at the raven haired boy. Merle look at the tense trio nervously "You're not going to tell Folken-sama about this?" she hesitantly ask. Hitomi shook her head "Iie, just....If you hate me this much.....then leave me alone!!"  
  
Somehow these words struck Vans heart like a sword. Hitomi wiped her eyes clearly they've been red from crying.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
The fluffy haired boy Stood in front of Van "Didn't you hear her? Leave her alone!!" he barked. Van snarled at him Guimel glared back. The two girls had two break their unlocking gaze from each other.  
  
"C'mon Van-sama, we don't need her" Merle announced Van just look at Hitomi she turned away her words echoed in his head over an over.  
  
"If you hate me this much...leave me alone!!"  
  
to be continued.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry if this confused anyone but today seems to be my off day very sorry, I don't really know much about Gui-chans past so I made it up including his dad. constructive criticism need R/R please  
  
Y.V. 


	5. The Festival

I'm back with another chaappie of ALTERNATING FATE!!! I updated early today!!! I can't believe I have so many reviews so soon is this story really that good?? Thank you so much haha "D" told ya I could write a fanfiction!!!  
  
I would like to thank-  
  
NeoStar22- thank you ^.^  
  
esca chick- thanks 4 reviewing again!! Are you really going to make a sequel *eyes go big* I CAN'T WAIT !!!!!  
  
Ikary()- NOOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT *plugs her ears* just kidding thanks for the praise  
  
Streetwyse()- It should, though I think he has a bone to pick with Gui-chan now.....  
  
Ryan M()- Hey you reviewed again so of course I'll keep on going ^_~  
  
Magicman()- OMG!! THEE MAGICMAN REVIEWED!!!! Ok take a deep breath...I am so honored unless this is another Magicman() then I'm still honored WHO CARES YOU'D REVIEWED THANK YOU!! um if it is the Magicman that wrote Love Problems, Melef Fighting, and The Night Allen Went Crazy *chuckles* um....*has a hopeful look in her eyes* do you think you can have smokegirl drop a line?? I wanna give her something. WHO CARES YOU REVIEWED ^______________________________________^  
  
Sarina Fannel- hmmmmmmmmm good question not sure if it's gonna be V/H or the rare D/H well this is alternating fate who knows, she could end up with Folken (when she gets older hint hint) so anything's possible, though for some reason I think she and Guimel would make a cute pairing that or Chesta...Am I weird or what?? so many pairings to choose from......*spaces out from all the possibilities  
  
silver sea star- THANK YOU!! someone finally notice I put a chibi dragon slayer in here ^_^ you get a kitsune plush doll for being acute during your fanfiction reading!!  
  
I do not own escaflowne  
  
on with the fic ^o^  
  
The Festival  
  
~___~_____~______~_____~______~_____~_____~_____~_____~_____~_____~__~  
  
"Van-sama, say something"  
  
"........."  
  
Merle sighed in defeat, Van sulked the whole day after Hitomi told him to leave her alone. "Cheer up Van-sama, the festival's tonight." Van eyes widen then a smiled beamed on his face "That's it!!!" He cried out. Merle just look at her companion with a confused look. "The festivals the perfect way to be friends with Hitomi again" he explained.  
  
"But hitomi said to leave her alone"  
  
"But I don't want her to be mad at me!!"  
  
"But that kid"  
  
Van enthusiasm vanished and went into pouty prince mode. "Oh yeah that fluffy haired kid. He'll be there too" he thought. Merle gave him a reassuring lick on the side of his face.  
  
"WELL I'M NOT GIVING UP!!!"  
  
~__________________________________*__________________________________~  
  
"Guimel, what are you looking at?" Guimel pointed to the blue moon in the sky "The mystic moon" he answered. Hitomi stood besides him "It's pretty."  
  
"Papa says it's cursed"  
  
Hitomi gave a thoughtful look "what's curse??" She ask. Guimel look at her with his large blue-green eyes "It means a bad place. but ii wanna go there, someday"  
  
"You do??"  
  
Guimel let a large smiled beam never taking his eyes of the able orb in the sky "Yep! I wanna be the first person to got to the mystic moon" he turn to look to Hitomi a slight blush formed on his face " You'll come with me, right?" Hitomi nodded and grabbed his hand "Okay and we'll go on adventures?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be a knight and you'll be the princess and I'll protect you from the dragons!!"  
  
"Uh-huh and we'll rescue people and explore caves and forests full of elves."  
  
"But how will we get there?" Hitomi ask. Guimel stop thought filled his eyes "We can always wish!!" He proclaimed. Hitomi nodded "Lets close our eyes then." The two children closed them.  
  
"I wish we can go to the mystic moon one day"  
  
"I wish...to keep Hitomi"  
  
~_________________________________________*___________________________~  
  
The festival begun with the first shooting of fireworks and all of Fanelia was enjoying the past time. Music and the gay atmosphere filled the air the children were at play while the adults talk to themselves and participated in events.  
  
Folken watched alongside with his mother he spied Van and Merle playing more exactly Merle was playing, Van, seem to be looking for someone.  
  
"Folken, about that girl you brought..." Varie ask. Folken closed his eyes " You sense something, don't you" Varie nodded a reply "I have never seen her before as if she from another world.."  
  
"Perhaps your right" Folken answered and look towards the mystic moon "I must keep my word to her. I promise to bring her back home" Varie put her hand on his shoulder "You want hear to stay..."  
  
"My heart feels at ease with her as if she lifts the burden off my shoulders." Varie saw the little girl walking alongside her new companion, Hitomi gave her a smile. Varie just look, she spied her pendant.  
  
"It can't be...."  
  
"Mother?" Folken ask. Varie shook out of her daze "It's nothing Folken, I think I should retire for the night" and with that she left. Folken smiled at the green eye girl Hitomi waved to him happily. He notice Van staring at her with sad eyes then glaring at the boy besides.  
  
"This could get ugly.."  
  
~____________________________________*______________________________~  
  
Guimel glared at the prince while he stared back. Hitomi shifted her eyes nervously Van began walking towards them. Van fiddled with silver bracelet he had won from a recent game merle followed behind him.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
Hitomi's eyes began to saddened "Van, what is it?" She ask almost in a whisper. Van outstretch his arm bracelet in his hand.  
  
"This is...for you..." He replied and shoved it in her eyes the silver shine against the moon light Hitomi's eyes widen she look at Van bewildered "for me?" She ask pointing to herself. Van nodded "I'm sorry Hitomi, I'm sorry" he blurted out. His head down in shame "I was jealous, please forgive me" he pleaded.  
  
"Van....." Hitomi replied and hugged him. Merle's jaw fell open along with Guimels. Van said nothing his throat paralyzed "Van, ariagtou" she whispered. Van sniffled away a tear and hugged back.  
  
Folken smiled beam through his face "It seems they are willing to start over."  
  
~__________________________*__________________________________________~  
  
The festival had long been over and everyone retired to sleep. Hitomi slept in the giant canvas bed lost in her dreams. They were of home her mom, Dad, and grandmother. As she floated through them she suddenly felt herself being thrown to a dark abyss.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She heard crying and found herself in a metal room the crying grew louder. She saw a little girl on the floor her hands covering her face.  
  
"Don't leave me alone" she sobbed. Hitomi just stared "Daijobu?" The girl stop crying and look around around "Is anyone there?" She ask pitifully. She began crying again.  
  
"Take me back home. Don't leave me alone..."  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and sat upright she felt her cheeks wet why was she crying? As if, she felt that girl's pain. "Who was she?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound, whistling.  
  
It was a sad melody that entranced her she followed the sound and saw a figure in the garden.  
  
~______________________________*_____________________________________~  
  
Folken whistled the Fanelian song; it had been his favorite one he grew to love while he grew up in this quaint kingdom guarded by dragons.  
  
"Folken-san?"  
  
Folken stop and saw Hitomi besides him "Hitomi? How come you're still awake." Hitomi let out a sly smile "I could ask you the same thing" she answered. Folken chuckled "We learn fast." Hitomi sat on the ground looking at the statue before her "I had a dream, about home" she replied. Folken gave her a solemn look "You miss your homeland.." Hitomi nodded "Hai, I want to go back, but, I like it here in Fanelia" she confessed.  
  
"Something else is bothering you"  
  
"I had a dream, about a girl. She was ryig, she said not to leave her alone. I woke up" she answered. Folken sat on the ground by her " I will bring you back home, somehow" he promised. "Could you teach me?"  
  
Folken gave her a confused look "Teach you what?" he ask. "How to whistle that song." Folken nodded and smiled at her.  
  
~___________________________________*_________________________________~  
  
Celena cried all day and all nifght she wanted to go home back to her mother and Brother. She still remebered it well she'd just gave her brother a bouguet of roses and began running to field to pck some for her mother. That was the last time she saw her family the men in the black capes took her away; she had been here ever since.  
  
"Don't leave me alone" she cried pitifully. She heard a sound "Who's there?" She asks with fear she didn't want to see the men in the black capes.  
  
"Daijobu?"  
  
The voice was back again from earlier before "Where are you?" She asks. Hitomi appeared before her Celena scooted against the wall "Did you call for me before" Celena ask. Hitomi nodded. "You're in my dreams" Celena took a step hesitantly to the girl before her . Her hand went through Hitomi she pulled it back surprised "Are you a ghost?" She ask.  
  
Hitomi shrugged her shoulders "My names Hitomi what's yours??"  
  
"Celena.....Celena Schezar"  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
~_________________________________*___________________________________~  
  
heh done and done read and review please oh and pay attention to the conversation that Hitomi and Guimel has it'll be important in the future and if any one can guess what it is they get a free Dilly plushie  
  
^_____^  
  
Y.V. 


	6. Going Back Home

Welcome to another chapter of ALTERNATING FATE how do you all do?  
  
I would like to thank-  
  
silver sea star- glad you like it ^_^  
  
Cous-cous ()-not really since you did point that out and it's correct YOU GET A FREE DILLY PLUSH-DOLL it comes with lovable phrases such as: MOEROOOOO!!!, SHIINNNEEEE!!!, BITCH FROM THE MYSTIC MOON!!!, chiku....chiku....chiku....., YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, VAAAAAAANNNNN!!!, who are you?, AAAAAAAHHHHHH GATTY CHESTA DALLET WHERE ARE YOUUUU!!! and many other lovable phrases that is sure to keep you awake at night ^.^ he's all yours!!!  
  
Streetwyse ()-yes it will make things interesting, Guimel deserves SOME attention since the only time we heard him say something was when he scream before he died in the series -_-;;;; poor fluff head.....  
  
NeoStar22- she is a little to young to know her planets, the conversation was a crappy excuse of foreshadowing; basically it's that conversation is what led Guimel to become a dragon slayer well in this story anyway  
  
Gemini- thank you, though getting the good ol crew of the crusade will be a challenge since they are all teenagers at the moment but I'll see what I can do! I don't really know much about Merle only that she lost her family to the war and the Fanels brought her in. As for Varie and Gou the series explains it but I'll try my best in the area.  
  
Sarina Fannel- eh sorry that's not it but all is not lost here's a juicy morsel just for you from a chappie yet to come * "C'mon Yukari You'll love Fanelia It's right over..." Hitomi stop her voice frozen "Fanelia...it's burning!!" * that's all I can say for the moment you'll just have to wait for that chappie to come ^.^ V  
  
Crimson Rougue- so sorry I didn't include you in the last one but thank you for reviewing as for the pairings like I said before I'm not sure. It depends on where the story turns though I am very tempted to make this Guimel/ Hitomi for some strange reason I think they would look cute together....what do you guys think?? I wonder what their kids would look like....* bubble pops into her head of their little kids with afros puffs* Oo;;;;; something's wrong with me....  
  
Esca chick- HEY GIVE BACK THAT DILLY PLUSHIE *tackles her* there will be no pilfering in this fic unless there crunch bars!! Don't get sad Esca chick I'm not sure Gui-chan and Tomi well get together like I said it depends on the story so she could end up with Dilly *yaay* Van *so repetitive* Allen *gags* Maybe even.....GATTY???? *where the hell that come from?*  
  
Divine Discontent- thank you Divine  
  
I do not own Esca or it's characters on to the fic!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Going Back Home*  
  
Celena felt less lonely since that fateful encounter with the ghost, Hitomi. She had made her feel better and she talk to her every night about her family and country.  
  
"Celena"  
  
Celena turned around Jajuka came once again with a warm smile holding her meal, she smiled at him "Jajuka" she replied happily and ran to hug him. Jajuka sniffed the air "Someone's been here" he replied with a little bit of agitation. Celena nodded "Hitomi came again last time." Jajuka look at her.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey there Folkie long time since I've seen you"  
  
"Gaddess what brings you here?" The young king ask. Gaddess made a smirk at him "What? Can't old buddies visit each other once in a while?" He ask. Folken let out a pretend sigh of exasperation but couldn't hide the smile on his face.  
  
"How has it been in Asturia? Still attempting to build your levi ship, the excalibur??"  
  
Gaddess snorted "It's the Crusade excalibur was what YOU wanted to name it" he huffed. "Of course I'm still building it Folken but lately I've running low on supplies.."  
  
"Moocher"  
  
"Hey, I'm a moocher who always pays back" he retorted. Folken gave him a sly look "Oh really when was the last time you paid for your tab in the tavern here; you know, Balgus is still looking for you for that" he snickered Gaddess look around "Well he's not here..." he answered relief in his tone.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I don't need much just some wood and maybe a few men like those guys over there attempting to steal some food" he said pointing at the two.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hurry up Reeden before they notice"  
  
"Damn Tao I'm getting as much as I can!!'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! THEIVES!!"  
  
"Oh crap" Reeden shouted out. He ran with as much food as he could with Tao behind the next thing he new someone knock him on the ground "BAKAYARO!! WATCH WHERE-- King FOLKEN!!!" Reeden exclaimed her immediately bowed down Toa did the exact same thing. Gaddess and Folken exchange glances.  
  
"You have committed a crime"  
  
"forgive us king but we have no money and the only way to survive is to steal" Tao pleaded. Reeden nodded his head vigorously praying the king wouldn't decide to cut their heads off.  
  
"You still committed a crime and you must have a punishment" Folken answered in a dark tone the two youths were now trembling before him Gaddess was attempting not to laugh.  
  
"Your punishment is....you will be under this mans employment at Asturia." The groveling youths stared at their king; what luck they got off easy. "Thank you king" they both cried out. Folken smiled at Gaddess "Looks like you have a crew now" Gaddess nodded "Thanks Folken I know I can always mooch of off of you" he answered and grinned at Reeden and Tao.  
  
"Get up you bums we have work to do back at Asturia!!"  
  
"Right Sarge" Reeden replied. Gaddess let an inward smile "Sarge, I like the sound of that..."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hitomi happily whistled the song Folken taught to her a few nights ago she made another friend name Celena and she and Van where friends gain how happy she was.  
  
"But still..."  
  
Her eyes downcast she missed her mother and father she even missed her baby brother she could barely remember them know. "Guimel left" she thought sadly he didn't want to leave; not without Hitomi he even told his father that she was his wife and he couldn't leave her behind; that didn't work.  
  
"Van seem more than happy when he left" she sulk and look towards the mystic moon "But will go there together someday." She heard a noise and her head jerk towards the bushes.  
  
"W-Who's there?"  
  
The bushes rustled again and Varie came from the concealment of the shrubbery Hitomi sighed in relief. "Varie-san" she said. Varie smiled at her but her eyes darken at the sight of the pendant.  
  
"Tell me Hitomi, where did you get that pendant?" she ask. Hitomi touched the pink gem "My grandma gave it to me" she answered.  
  
"I see"  
  
Varie look intently at her necklace tales of her lineage played through her mind. The images of her blood land destroyed she herself did not know how she came to Gaea all was but a blur.  
  
"Atlantis?"  
  
Varie head snapped back she look at Hitomi astonished "You know about Atlantis?" she ask. Hitomi fiddled with her pendant "Images came to my mind and your voice said Atlantis" she replied weakly. Varie look at the green eyed child "Is she the one? Destine...?" Varie could not believe it could this be the child that the texts spoke about one that was tied to the Ispano Guymelef that was borne from the last Dying knowledge of the Atlanteans?  
  
"The one that will determine Gaea's fate..."  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"HITOMI" Varie cried out and kneeled to fallen child she was holding her head. Her eyes became dilated she shook all over. "HITOMI!! FOLKEN COME!! SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
Folken froze his mothers voice echoed through his mind. Gaddess look at his friend Folken seem to be in a trance "HITOMI!!!" he shouted out and sprinted off in a direction.  
  
Dozens of images flashed through her head the pain was unbearable for her. Hitomi little body shook in horror "She saw people she never seen before, places she had never been, and the stench of death covered the barren lands bodies piled up. Then it stop Hitomi open her eyes and was surrounded by a city of white where the men had form of angels. Another unbearable wave of pain hit her fragile mind as everything was consumed by flames in the midst she saw a towering figure. It was pure white with green jewels encrusted upon it's shoulders it's eyes burn through hers.  
  
"esca.....flow...ne?" she whispered then a familiar light started to bathe her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Van ran besides his older brother he felt Hitomi was in pain sweat streamed down he clench his teeth ignoring his body's pleading to stop. "HITOMI!!" he heard his brother shout . Unable to move on he fell to the ground he look towards him and his mouth fell.  
  
HITOMI!!" He cried out. The little girl before him was being surrounded by a white light she began to rise up, away from the ground. He heard his older brother cry out again Hitomi started to ascend faster Folken reached for her hand. He held to her as tightly as possible.  
  
"HITOMI!!" Folken cried out. "Thank you, for everything" she called out Folken lost his grip and descended to the earth the beam of light began to move disappearing from where it came from along with Hitomi.  
  
"AYUBE!! WHERE'S HITOMI!?"  
  
Folken got off the ground and look towards the mystic moon he then turn to his little brother.  
  
"Home" he replied  
  
To be continued  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
You guys are gonna hate me for this but is it the end?? Of course not I don't think so at least though know it's gonna fast forward. So r/r or not flames are welcome I have a feeling I'm gonna get a couple of them so thanks for reading  
  
Y.V. 


	7. Ten Years Later

Welcome to another chapter of ALTERNATING FATE *You here esca music in the background* Wow I didn't get flames I'm quite surprised thank you all for reviewing once again an voicing your opinions. To recap the story Hitomi had been whisk away from gaea and into the mystic moon.  
  
I would like to thank-  
  
NeoStar22- of course she is  
  
Streetwyse- yeah it's always a bitch when your suddenly get tramautic visions of the future then whisk away back home in a pillar of light from your hero (Folkie)  
  
Magicman ( )- Wow you reviewed again *stars in her eyes* even better smokegirl reviewed!!! Yes there will be fire LOTS of fire soon along with Dilandau you just have to wait just don't set me on fire...  
  
Ryan M ( )- thanks though wish you can talk more in your reviews  
  
Divine Discontent- Thank you for pointing that out I'll take more time  
  
Sereneblaze- thank you yes CURSE OLDER SIBLINGS  
  
Crimson Rougue- wow I believe I have met a first Guimel/Hitomi fan thanks for the review  
  
Sarina Fannel- thank you very much Sarina nope It's just the begginning  
  
Rina- er you really want a D/H coupling like I said before it depends on how the story turns out but don't worry I'll read on of your fics when I have the time.  
  
I do not own escaflowne  
  
on to the fic!!  
  
authors note- the events in esca may have been change drastically due to Hitomi's visit as a child and as well as Hitomi herself. She'll still be the the girl we all know except she's has a slightly different attitude from the one we see in the series *she's a lot stronger now and she's taken something else besides track*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Ten years later*  
  
"Hitomi you're late"  
  
"I know!!" The boyish girl replied as she took a long jump down the stairs and landed on her feet. "Made it" she thought with relief but it melted away when Yukari's pissed off face glared at her. With a sigh she sat on the bench while Yukari was still giving her the look of death.  
  
"Hitomi you're late!!"  
  
"I know-"  
  
"Don't you know if you're late for a track meet it's ME!! The MANAGER!! Is the one that gets yelled at right!?" Yukari glowered Hitomi bowed with exaggeration "Oh please may the the great Uchida Yukari grant mercy on this poor soul so that she may not witness the wrath known as track manager's massacre" she begged and put her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint for good measure. Yukari smirked at her.  
  
"Smart ass"  
  
"Hey I'm a smart ass that can take this school to the nationals" Hitomi defended proudly. Yukari nodded in agreement "I guess. Hey why were you late today anyway?" She ask. A stupid grin was plastered on Hitomi's face "I just came from my first sword lesson" she replied.  
  
"You're taking swordplay?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Wow I never expected you as the warrior type" Yukari added. "Me neither in fact I was afraid of swords but then I got over it when I went to-" Hitomi stop. Yukari look at her "Hitomi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell her that" she thought. Hitomi herself didn't know if her trip ten years ago was a dream. "It didn't feel like one...Folken..." She let out a sad smile the man that came to her so long ago her childhood crush.  
  
"Oh god no wonder I haven't gotten a date, I'm still infatuated with a guy that probably doesn't exist"  
  
"HITOMI!!" Yukari snap with exasperation she sighed Hitomi was zoning out again. A evil idea then crept to her head.  
  
She pulled Hitomi's pants down.  
  
"YUKARI!!!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So this is where I end up. It's not the mystic moon but it'll have to do for now" Guimel thought his eyes never taking off from the blue jewel in the sky. His fluffly hair dance against the wind. He look down from the giant floating fortress name the Vione to the empire of Zaibach.  
  
"Father, I'll get those bastards that kill you" he thought. His teeth clench at the memory: those Basram bastards invaded his home of Fried and killed all that he love in the process. He had no home or family there so his half-brother from Zaibach took him in.  
  
"As a punching bag" he muttered under his breath. He'd join the Zaibachean army in hopes of getting away from his brute of a half-sibling. "I never thought I'd become a dragon slayer" he notion. Actually, he felt very honored, only the elite were allowed to join and he had been chosen due to superior swordsmanship.  
  
"Guimel"  
  
Guimel turned around and was greeted by a shorter boy with a bowl cut. "Chesta? What is it?" he ask. "Dilandau-sama wants us to report in the hangar now" Chesta replied. Guimel nodded and left the railing. As they walk to through the hallways Guimels mind kept wandering through random things.  
  
"Hitomi.." he blurted out. "Oh shit I hope Chesta didn't hear that" he thought a faint warmth spread across his cheeks. Chesta smiled at him "So, who's Hitomi" he ask grinning Guimel felt a lump form on his throat. "It's no one..."  
  
"Oh really? Then why did you mention that name? Is it your lover? Or perhaps...your wife?" He snickered.  
  
"Stop that!! She was a girl I knew when I was a kid! Happy!?" he snorted and folded his arms like a child. Chesta chuckled Guimel glowered at him "Guimel you don't have to get embarrass about your childhood sweetheart" "SWEETHEART!! CHESTA SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL SMACK YOU DILANDAU-SAMA STYLE" he exclaimed.  
  
Chesta just stared at him it was the first time he saw the fuffy-headed slayer get work up over a girl before. "Sorry Chesta, I've just been thinking alot lately"  
  
"Meh." Chesta replied and ran in a line with the other slayers Guimel repeated the same "After that and the only thing he could say is meh?" he thought. The door open and everyone grew silent the padding of footsteps began to grow louder Guimel felt himself mentally wince at his general.  
  
Dilandau Albatou  
  
Dilandau paced back and forth like an animal waiting for one mistake of it's prey and it would kill it. His blood red eyes shifted and his lips form a smile were his small fangs gleam with malice.  
  
"Dragon slayers, you are to go to Fanelia" he answer with a menacing calmness. Guimel mentally sighed "Fanelia, long time since I visited there, I wonder if Folken is still ruling?" he thought. His mind was soon lost in happy childhood memories of his father even of the bratty prince and the clingy cat girl.  
  
"Hitomi...I wonder if she's there"  
  
"We are to destroy Fanelia leave no survivors...burn it all down" Dilandau instructed his grin grew wider the inner flames began to dance in his eyes.  
  
Guimel felt his heart stop  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Folken, where are you? Folken!?!" Van called out he grumbled and continued his search. "Knowing him he's probably hiding from the advisors" he thought. His lanky arms went over his head and he slowed his pace "Eesh what kind of king hides from his own advisors" he muttered out loud.  
  
"One who is being smothered by them when not by his little immature brother" a voice spoke out. Van jump from the ground a few feet and glared at his chuckling older brother " Really funny, at least I don't hide from a bunch of old farts" he retorted. Folken smiled at Van and begin walking back with him "You're thinking about her" Van said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Van look at his brother "Don't give me that, this is the exact day when she left. Though I don't really remeber her anymore, not even her name." "It's Hitomi Van" Folken replied and begin whistling the mournful tone. Van let out a sigh of anxiety.  
  
"Why do you always whistle that song?"  
  
"What? I can't whistle?"  
  
Van snorted at him Folken patted his head "Now now Van, future kings shouldn't act like children" he replied. "Yeah and King Folken shouldn't be running out on his duties" he retorted again with a arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
"FOLKEN-SAMA" Balgus yelled out. Van and his brother look at the samurai he quickly bowed down.  
  
"Balgus, what is wrong?" Folken ask. Balgus visible eye was wide wih alert "Somethings attacking the castle Folken-sama."  
  
"We must defend the stronghold as long as possible for our people to escape" Folken instructed. He turn to his little brother "Van--"  
  
"I will fight besides you" Van replied with confidence. Folken nodded "Van if there's reason you will retreat" Folken stated.  
  
"But--"  
  
"You will retreat" He repeated. Van reluctantly nodded. "Good, now I must awaken Escaflowne" with that said Folken began to run towards the ancient temple.  
  
"Escaflowne...."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Yukari I believe I deserve a congratulation cake" Hitomi announced. Yukari muttered a jerk and Hitomi playfully slap her. "The important thing is you made it.,and, Amano was looking at you" Yukari replied.  
  
"Really..."  
  
Yukari huffed at her "What? The hottest guy in school who happens to be an UPPER classmen notices you and the only thing you can say is really??"  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
"Hitomi....you aren't....a lesbian....are you?" Yukari ask inching away from her. Hitomi gave her a mean look "Yukari if I were a lesbian I think I would do better than you" she joke. "The horror! Hitomi Kanzaki has rejected me, woe always me" Yukari exaggerated. Hitomi chuckled.  
  
'But seriously Hitomi, you like Amano for a month now and then you blow it off. There isn't another guy you haven't told me of"  
  
"............."  
  
"OMG who is it Hitomi!!" Yukari shouted with glee. Hitomi clasp her fencing bag "You wouldn't believe me" she said.  
  
"Come on Hitomi how bad could it be?"  
  
5 minutes later......  
  
"Hitomi, lay off the anime"  
  
"I told you" she huffed. Yukari look at her "Hitomi, how can you expect me to believe that you went to another world when you were a little kid? That's a pathectic excuse to use for your dying love life." Hitomi couldn't help but sulk "It seems to real to be made up I still rememeber them so clearly, Balgus, Van, Merle, Guimel, Folken...."  
  
Sorry Hitomi but it's hard to believe that a pillar of light took you some-- Hiotmi?" She ask. The Honey colored girl before her started to tremble and she collapse on her knees.  
  
"HITOMI!?!"  
  
The visions she had when she was a child came back, powerful than ever. Everything was once again consumed in flames, the heat was unbearable for her. "I have to get out of here" she thought frantically she turn to run but something block her way. She step back frighten the white figure appeared through the flames it's eyes once again pierced against hers.  
  
"Hitomi..." it whispered in a raspy voice. It outstrecthed it's hand towards her, she stared at the towering figure; it waited intently for her to come. Hitomi gulped and walk to the Ispano guymelef and touched it's metal fingertips. A bright flash engulfed them both she open her eyes only to find a giant robot being impaled with metal blades in it's back.  
  
"Only...a coward....attacks...from...behind" she heard the pilot hoarse. She gasp in horror the voice sounded familiar "Balgus...I'm sorry..." he whispered before succumbing to his rest. "What's--" she stop.  
  
"Van-sama I'll stay and fight with you!! VAN-SAMA!!"  
  
"Merle?" she whispered she look at the cat girl trying to run against the current of people before being hauled away by a woman. Screams filled the air and Hitomi clench her eyes.  
  
"HITOMI!!" Yukari yelled. Hitomi got out of her daze and clasp her head, Yukari shook her shoulders "Hitomi, are you all right? Answer me, Hitomi?"  
  
"I have to get back" she whispered. Yukari look at her. "I have to get back, I HAVE TO GET TO FANELIA!!" Hitomi shouted the pink pendant around her neck began to glow she felt herself bathe in a warm familiar light. She welcome it as a old friend as she felt herself being pulled into the sky. Yukari clenched tightly against Hitomi as the light took them both from the ground and they dissapeared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Brother, there's too many of them--" Van shouted out from his guymelef. Folken nodded inside escaflowne "Where are they? Damn these demons" he uttered. Van shifted his eyes from one side to the other "If we can only see them" he whispered. "Van, do you see that? Over there?" Folken ask. Van turn to where his brother was talking.  
  
"A pillar of light"  
  
"She's come back" Folken whispered under his breath. Van didn't take his eyes of the light it landed somewhere in Fanelia.  
  
"It couldn't be, could it?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The light crash down into the flaming ruins of Fanelia and in a blink of an eye it dissapeared leaving it's visitors. Yukari open her eyes and her wide with horror "Where are we? Hitomi!!" she spatted out.  
  
Hitomi didn't listen to her she just stared at the burning kingdom "Was this my vision? The one I had when I was a kid?" she whispered. A flash hit her and she saw the white guymelef in an instant.  
  
"Hitomi! We need to get out of here now" Yukari shouted and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the flames. "Where are we suppose to go?" Yukari screamed. A giant robot appeared before them "Holy shit! This is just a dream, it has to be" Yukari panic. Something came over Hitomi and she took out the sword her father had given on her birthday "I'll be strong like him...when he fought the dragon" she announced.  
  
"Yukari get out of here." Yukari look at her friend with disbelief "ARE YOU CRAZY!! THAT THINGS TWICE THE SIZE YOU ARE!!" she yelled. The robot aimed it's arm at them and it's liquid blades shot out towards them.  
  
*CLANG!!*  
  
Hitomi and Yukari stared at shock as the a man block the attack and cut all the blades off as it were nothing. The man turned to them "GET OUT OF HERE!!" he commanded, his visible eye widen with adrenaline. Hitomi mouthed something then it came out.  
  
"Balgus-san"  
  
The man look at her surprise "You know my name?" He ask. Hitomi grabbed his arm "Balgus-san, it's me! Hitomi!" she replied quickley. "Lady Hitomi? How in Gaea you've come here?" Before she could answer Balgus grabbed a hold of her and Yukari and began running. "This is nor the time or the place too be reintroduce. Hitomi-sama, Fanelias under attack! You must get out of here!!" He pleaded. Another machine appeared and attack them with it's flame thrower Balgus barely dodged and hit the ground.  
  
The flames spread quickly around them, with grunt of aggitation, Balgus grabbed the girls and jump away from the licking flames. "FOLKEN-SAMA!!" he cried out. Folken and Van weren't fairing against their invisible enemy. Balgus let the girls go and begin running into the midsts of battle.  
  
"STAY HERE!!" He commanded and with a giant leap, he plunged his sword into one of the metal giants. Yukari was on the verge of hysteria 'This is just a dream I'll wake up and everything will be all right" she whispered between sobs. Hitomi's eyes became dialated as images flash before her eyes.  
  
"He going to..." she muttered and without another word she started running towards the battle.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dallet!!" Guimel shouted as he saw his comrades guymelef trying to swat off the guy with the large sword. He took aim at him and shot out a crima spear.  
  
Hitomi ran as fast she could; she had to warn Balgus "BALGUS! WATCH OUT!!" She screamed. Balgus, turn around too late and the spear went through his chest. His eye open in realization and pain, he hit the ground head first and and flipped on his stomach. A pool of blood began to surround him.  
  
"BALGUS!!" Folken and Van cried out, then, they noticed a girl running towards him. "Balgus-san" Hitomi cried. She heard his heavy breathing and he struggled to get up "Hitomi-sama...run....away" he hoarsed and look towards the white guymelef.  
  
"Folken...Van...come..back...one...day...and....rebuild Fanelia...reunite our fallen...country....." he choke, blood streamed from his mouth and he drop to the ground. Folken screamed out his name. The invisible enemy finally showed themselves and surrounded them. Hitomi shoulders shook from rage she turn to face the machine that shot the spear.  
  
"YOU BASTARD" she shriek. Yukari shook her shoulders but Hitomi didn't listen she let out a bloodcurdling cry. Then the pillar surrounded her, Yukari, and the two guymelefs Van and Folken piloted. The light blinded the enemy as Hitomi was engulf in it once again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Merle managed to seek refuge in the mountains she saw all the people staring at something. She slowly walk to see what they were all looking at. Her eyes widen as she saw the burning ruins of Fanelia, in the middle, a pillar of light roared. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It can't be...Folken-sama....VAN-SAMA!!!" the cat girl scream as the last bits of the kingdom guarded by dragons was consume by the ever growing flames of the inferno.  
  
to be continued  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Y.V.-*closes a book* Yes my friends and that concludes this chapter of Alternating fate we will find out what happens next time until then please read and review good bye  
  
*scene fades to black* 


	8. The Gallant Swordman isn't the brightest...

Hello and welcome to another chapter of...ALTERING FATE!!!  
  
I would like to thank-  
  
Divine Discontent- thank you and thank for bringing that pairing questions up like I said before...DEPENDS ON STORY!!  
  
NeoStar22-To be truthful even I don't know what kind of guymelef Van's piloting....  
  
esca chick- I'm sorry esca chick but you're just going to wait who she'll be with like everyone else  
  
Magicman()- WHAT!! someone dares flame Magicmans stories??/ *Turns into evil alter ego fOX* THE IMPURE MUST BE DESTROYED BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *turns back into Y.V.* whoa, gotta control evil side but still no one insults MAGICMAN() but of course I would love to see that flame rip in shreds & maybe set it on fire?? heh heh fire...burn....fire...heh heh.... note to self- musn't look up to smokegirl as a role model....  
  
Streetwyse()- Yep I knew that be a good twist and now Millerna has two grls from the mystic moon to deal with now  
  
I do not own esca or any of their chracters if I did..lets just say a LOT of changes would be made to it Pssh Dilandau turing into a grl what sick mind thought of that??  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*The Gallant Swordsmen isn't the brightest Bulb*  
  
"I think this is Gaea but where's Yukari?" Hitomi look around calling out for her name but she recieved no answer. "How can I find her? Think Hitomi, Think" she muttered out knocking on her head. Her eyes then trailed down the pink pendant.  
  
"Of course! My pendant always help me before, why not now" She exclaimed happily and took it off her neck. Her hand outstrectch with the pendant and she closed her eyes. "Please, help me find Yukari" she spoke to herself. The pendant began to move slowly as a image begin to form in Hitomi's mind.  
  
"It's working." She felt someone grabbed her hand and she immediateley opened her eyes only to face the most UGLIEST thing she had ever seen.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She screamed out the ugly man only chuckled in replied and pushed her down on the ground. "HOLY SHIT!! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!" she thought frantically. The man only snickered in replied "To hell with this there is no way I'm gonna get rape!!" With renewed vigor she grabbed her sword bag and slammed it into his gut. She heard him groan in pain and felt his grip loosen she pushed him off of her and pulled out her sword.  
  
"ANOTHER STEP CLOSER I"LL SLICE YOU IN HALF!!"  
  
The man gave a nervous grunt. Hitomi's intense green eyes never left off the man, she decided it was time she got some answers. "Who are you and where am I' she demanded gripping the sword threatenling. The ugly man gulp " Don't hurt me little lady, I'm Mr.Mole and you are in one of the outposts of Asturia" he answered with a nervous tone.  
  
"All right, Mr.Mole have you seen a girl in my clothing?"  
  
Before Mr.Mole could answer an owl came and attacked him. The mole man tried hitting it away yelling out stupid bird. Hiotmi didn't know whether to help him or just let the owl scratch his eyes out, after all, he did try to rape her.  
  
"You again" a voice said out. Both Hitomi and the mole man turn their heads to the origin of the voice. "A-Allen" Hitomi heard the mole man stuttered "Allen?" Hitomi muttered. The man came out of the shadows and ran towards Mr.Mole and landed a hard uppercut. Hitomi winced when she heard him land on the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"That had to hurt..." She blurted out. The blonde man turned over to her direction with a look of surprise on his face without a word he started walking towards her. "OH shit not again" she thought and held her sword pointing at the man. "Stay where you are" she threaten the sword gleaming off the moons reflection. The man only smiled at her "Miss Yukari, I believed I have found your comrade" he spoke. "Yukari?" Hitomi ask. The red headed girl came out of the shubbery and glomped her friend on the ground. Hitomi landed with an oof.  
  
"Yukari....you're heavy...." was the only way she could reply.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Guimel's eyes twitch when Dallet and Chesta hit the floor with a thunk Dilandau was unhappy indeed.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin my reputation" he heard him ask. Dallet and Chesta were both kneeled down "Forgive us" they replied in unison. Dilandau glowered at his groveling men. "I will have no room for incompetants, understand"  
  
"Hai"  
  
With a wolfish smirk Dilandau turned around and exited the hangar. Guimel help Chesta up while Gatty helped up Dallet. Chesta held his right side of his face in pain "I'll never get use to that" he muttered Dallet nodded in agreement. Guimel sighed "Lets get some ice on it then" he answered and with Chesta began walking to the infirmary his eyes downcast in shame.  
  
"Guimel, What's wrong?" he heard the blue eyed slayer ask. "It's nothing" he replied. "Considering I burn down one of my childhood friends home and killed my fathers good comrade" he thought ashamed. His thoughts went back to the strange girl, the way her eyes look at him, it burn into his soul he shivered at the feeling.  
  
"Guimel" he heard Chesta ask he snapped back to reality and saw him pointing to the infirmary. "Oh right" he replied and they went in. He heard Chesta groan in pain as the cold ice touch the inflamed area. "Baby" Guimel muttered Chesta gave him an angry look "I would like to see you take Dilandau-samas bitch slaps with a smile" he retorted.  
  
Just then Gatty went in "Guimel, Chesta, were leaving to the outposts of Austuria soon so get ready to go at a moments notice" he reported. Chesta and Guimel nodded "What for?"  
  
"For supplies and provisions" he answered. Viole came in "This is great, we finally can get out of this metal fortress" he exclaimed happily. "He's just happy cuz he's going to the nearest baggery to get him some" Miguel snickered from behind "And you aren't" Viole ask with one eye closed. "I'm going to the nearest tavern to relaxed I can look for whores later" he answered.  
  
"Fine, Guimel, going to the baggery with me" Viole ask traces of mischief in his eye. "I don't think so, besides how do you know how long were staying" he responded. Viole snorted "Just take away my fun why don't you."  
  
"How did I get stuck with you people?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"You two come from the mystic moon?" Allen ask with disbelief. Hitomi nodded and folded her arms " If that's what you want to call it and who are you? I mean all this time we've been walking and you haven't told us anything" she replied.  
  
"I am Allen Schezar a knight Caeli under the rule of my mother country Austuria" he asnwered and came to a stop. Hitomi and Yukari stared at the post "Boss!! Where you been we were getting worried" one of the men replied and open the door. Allen turn around to the girls "After you" he replied with charm. Yukari blushed slightly and went in followed by Hitomi eyeing Allen "He seems nice, I guess we can trust him" she thought.  
  
They were greeted by a dozen men or so one of them layed on a burlap slap and waved to them "Hey there pretty ladies" he said. "Yukari, Hitomi I want to you to meet my men" he announced Hitomi and Yukari muttered hi's and waved to them.  
  
"Kinda interesting...aren't they" She heard Yukari whispered. Allen put a hand on her shoulder Hitomi held in her exasperation as she saw Yukari blush again "It looks like she's gonna die from pure bliss. Sure he's cute and all but he can't compare to Folken" she thought fidgeting.  
  
"Boss, we found someone outside the posts" replied a blue haired man. Allen nodded "Bring him in." The door creak and a few men came out accompanied by a boy with Raven black hair that covered one of his eyes. He wore a simple red shirt and tan pants he didn't look to happy.  
  
"Bring him to my room. Yukari, Hitomi, if we may go" he ask. Yukari nodded vigorously Hitomi, couldn't take her eyes of the boy somehow she reminded her of someone.  
  
"But who?" she thought. She saw the boy glance at her a few times while they were walking towards Allens room. The room was neatly made and furnished, he offered a seat to them the boy just glared. Allen motion his men to leave the room as soon as the door closed Allen begin his interrogation.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"............."  
  
"If we are to help you you must start by telling us you're name" Allen beseech. The raven-haired boy said nothing Allen look at him calmly. Hitomi came up towards him "It's okay we're here to help, Allen help us and he'll help you too, isn't that right Allen?" He nodded in agreement "Of course it is my word as a knight Caeli to both our guest and to you it is my duty as a knight, no, as a man" he answered.  
  
Yukari sighed in the background Hitomi just look at Allen "God how cheesy" she thought but averted her gaze to the solemn boy before her. Amber eyes met with emerald the boy snorted " Van Fanel" he answered.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widen  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Blood dripped down Folken as he struggle not to pass out. "Escaflowne will remain safe hidden " he thought he spent the last few hours looking for Van but so far it had been in vain. "The last thing I remember was being engulf by light" he spoke to himself and look up to the star-fill night. His thoughts traced back to the little girl he had met so long ago, he could still remember her laughter and big emerld green eyes.  
  
"Hitomi..have you returned? Will I see you again?" he thought and begin his search once again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Van noticed the girl just staring at him "What is it!?!!" he snapped angrily at her. He didn't give her time to answer and walked towards Allen.  
  
"Allen I am sorry to tresspass but, I was taken from a middle of a battle I must go back" he explain. Allens calm eyes darken slightly as he look at the raven hair boy. "What will you do when you go back to your homeland?"  
  
"To defeat the intruders that attack it" he replied matter of factly. Allens eyes stared into Vans "That's hopless. Fanelia has been burn to the ground." Hitomi gasp in disbelief Vans step back with incredulity in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but some of my merchants saw it, there is nothing left" he explained. "Fanelia" Hitomi whispered the place that she came where she spent happilly as a child where she had met so many people that welcome her as their own, gone, all of it. The boy gave her an angry stare "WHY ARE YOU SO GRIEVIOUS!! YOU HAD NO ONE YOU LOVED THERE YOU MISERABLE WENCH!!" he barked at her.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Allens and Yukari's eyes widen at Hitomi's sudden attack on the Raven haired boy. Van held the left side of his face as the honey haired girl stared at him with anger. "SHUT-UP VAN I LOVED AS MANY PEOPLE THERE AS YOU LOVED THEM!! YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO CALL ME A WENCH!! AT LEAST WHEN WE WERE KIDS YOU'D TRIED TO MAKE AMENDS!!" She shouted out. Van look at her for a long time his forehead burrowed as if trying to remeber something.  
  
"Hi...to...mi...? Is that you?" he ask with a disbelieving look. His eyes examine her every inch. "It is you" he answer shock in his tone. Hitomi kept glaring at him and notice something at the corner of her eye. Allen noticed and turn around "The Vione, what's it doing here?" he wondered.  
  
"Those are the things that attack Fanelia" Yukari exclaimed pointing to the falling machines. "I see, wait here please" he ask and left the room. An errie silence conquer the room "To hell with this, c'mon Yukari lets see what's going on. If were lucky we might find out if they're any survivors" Hitomi replied. Van gave her an annoyed stare "You're leaving me here!" Hitomi ignored him and went out of the room with Yukari.  
  
Van followed  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Dilandau, what brings you here" Allen ask. The silver haired general smiled at him "We need provision and supplies, I trust you will give us what we need" he explained.  
  
"But of course" Allen replied but then made a face when he notice uninvited visitors in the crowd. He wasn't worried about Yukari and Hitomi, well maybe Hitomi, but he was more preoccupied by Vans impulses. "By the way Dilandau, this has nothing to do with Fanelia being attack to the west does it?" Dilandau gave a pompus huh.  
  
"That back watered country? It probably got destroyed by some wandering dragons. Anyway it's a perfect end to such an inferior country don't you think?" he ask with arrogance.  
  
Van slowly unseath his sword he was about to call out with a comeback when he noticed a certain green eyed boyish haired girl walk up.  
  
"The dragons would never do that to Fanelia! They are her protectors only men inflict suffering on his own kind!!"  
  
Van eyes widen with surprise he didn't expect her to do that neither did her companion or Allen. Dilandau turned around and started walking towards them Van instictively went in front of Hitomi. Dilandau frown and pushed him away "You two, you're wearing strange clothes, what are your names?" He ask. Hitomi just stared at him his red eyes burn with flames "What's--" She stop when she heard Allens voice.  
  
"They come from the east, and this one's Hitomi; my lover" Allen replied. He gently grabbed her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Everyones eyes widen esspecially Van's and Dilandau theres bugged out.  
  
She heard him snicker under his kiss "I'm gonna get some tonight." "THAT BASTARD!!" she thought angrily she turned around and backhanded him....twice. Everyone in the hall shut-up and stared, Allen held his bruised cheek, a look of shock written on his face.  
  
"Oh you MAN-TRAMP!! What gives YOU the right to KISS me!! You perv I gave you the benefit of the doubt and then--oohh you dick hole don't come near me unless you want me to cut off your manhood and shove it down your throat!!" Hitomi begin to storm off but not before turning to him "By the way get better pick up lines they really suck" she replied and turn to Dilandau.  
  
"And if you will excuse me I need to get fresh air, Geez I rather sleep with that cute kid with the bowl cut over there then with the horn dog" and with that she storm off for some "fresh air."  
  
Dilandau started laughing his head off holding his sides " I see your losing your touch Allen Schezar, hopefully you'll put in more exertion in getting us what we need than chasing women" he replied between laughs. He wipe away a tear and muttered man-tramp under his breath which started a whole new set of chuckling.  
  
"Lets go" he commnded. He look at Chesta and smirk "You should feel honor that such an exoctic woman would want to sleep with you than that of Allen Schezar" he answer. He lick his lips, he saw the flames in that girls eyes.  
  
He wanted them  
  
to be continued  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Whoa I made Hitomi REALLY ooc that or her trip to Gaea changed her VERY much I guess her commitment to Folken hasn't faded how cuuuttttteeee!!! r/r please  
  
Y.V. 


	9. Folken where art thou

Welcome to another chapter of alternating fate1!1 I knew you guys would like when Allen the man-tramp gets backhanded by Tomi-chan ^_^ I'd like to thank and give pancakes to.....  
  
Crimson Rougue-thank you and have some pancakes  
  
()- your welcome, have some pancakes  
  
()- I'll keep on going here are your pancakes  
  
Streetwyse()- thank you ^.^ and here's your flapjacks  
  
esca chick- okay esca chick you want the truth!! The truth is...I don't know....so sorry thanks for the review but...Chesta getting a boner?? Really??? Never thought of that, um here your pancakes  
  
Sarina Fannel- I have to agree with you Chesta is cute with that bowlcut and he always worry over Dilly-sama why wouldn't Hitomi say she would rather sleep with him ^_^ You can see chesta's one of my fav characters here you go *gives her pancakes*  
  
NeoStar22- hope you like pancakes ^o^  
  
Divine Discontent- thanks for the compliment I decided to make Hitomi kick ass but she'll be that grl we all know and love or hate either way who cares ^_^ Yes whats a grl to do? What would you do, Divine?? Here think it over while you eat your pancakes  
  
Magicman()- No prob Magicman I'm right behind u 100% got question how's Gaddes suppose to take selphy around if she in a...uh a water tank??? Hope to find out in love problems 9 Heres your pancakes and smokegrls too ^_^  
  
I do not own esca or any of it's characters do I have to repeat this every chappie?? On to the fic!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Folken where art thou*  
  
"What a man whore!!He's lucky I didn't take out my sword!!" Hitomi thought angrily as she stomp out of the Austurian post. She beat the dirt in front to release her anger on Allan.  
  
"Not to mention that Damn Albino who does he think he is saying all of that stuff about Fanelia!!" She muttered out loud after her little anger management that included kicking the tar out of the dirt Hitomi felt quite better. "Hitomi.." She turned around only to see the raven boy youth walking towards her she frown and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, what do you want Van" She ask. Van let out a sigh of exasperation "Thank you" he muttered. Hitomi gave him a look of surprise "What did you say?"  
  
"I said thank you! But only because you stood up for Fanelia don't think you on my good side now" He replied. Hitomi snorted at him " You haven't changed at all you know that? You're still just as mean as you were ten years ago, a bratty prince." Van glowered at her "At least I'm not a demon from an accursed place wench!!" Hitomi glared at him "You really want another slap to the face don't you" she threatened.  
  
"Wench, and a weird one at that with your strange clothes and wheres your hair? You look like a man in drag for Gaeas sake." Hitomi gritted her teeth "Screw this!! I don't have to take this from allen and you even less!!" Hitomi saw Yukari run towards them holding her duffel bag with clumsy percision.  
  
"Hitomi!! I can't believe you did that! I had to apologize to Allen for you" she responded with aggitation in her voice but gave Hitomi a wink. "Knight or not he deserved it" she said with a toothy smile. Hiomi nodded "I have a feeling I'm not wanted here" she answer eyeing Van.  
  
"What should we do then?" Yukari ask. Hitomi knock on her head "Well I should find a way to get you back home. Right now I want to look for Folken it's clear that he didn't come here with us" she explained.  
  
"OH NO!! If anyones going to find my bother it's me!! You don't even have a guymelef for Gods sake!!" Van retorted. Hitomi flash him a threatening glance then she noticed a orange ball of fur on horse back. "It couldn't be.." She thought and ran to the man on the horse back "Excuse me, but where did you find her?" Hitomi ask.  
  
"She was unconcious in the forests" he answered. Van shoved Hitomi out of the way "Merle!" He cried out. The cat girl lifted her head "Van-sama" she replied and jumped of the horse and landed on the ground with a thud. Van quickly untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles and held her against his chest. "Merle, I'm glad you made it. What happen?" Van ask. The cat girl look at him tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Fanelia was burn to the ground...all of it" she stuttered out she let out a wail and buried her crying face in his chest. A look of shock mask his face as held her against him. Hitomi suddenly felt herelf surrounded by a hot air she opened her eyes and saw Merle running back into Fanelia she was searching for them, the samurai, survivors as the flames kept on burning.  
  
"All the samurai were killed, and the survivors scattered. I've been looking for you and Folken-sama ever since. I'm glad you're safe Van- sama...I found..." Merle didn't finish her sentence fatigue overcome her and she succumb into a blissful sleep.  
  
"Merle" Hitomi heard Van said. She suddenly felt hot, so hot everything was getting heavy she saw the white guymelef in an instant everything turn black and fell to the ground.  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dilandau-sama dismissed the dragon slayers on the account he had been in a happier mood after that girl gave the supposed most irresistible man of all of Austuria a back hand, twice. "She must really be something if she can resists Allan Schezars charms" Guimel thought. "Hey Chesta" he heard Dallet ask a tinge of humor in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are your pants tight??"  
  
Chesta blushed a shade of red "What do you mean" he ask. Viole snickered at him "Come on, you know, I rather sleep with that CUTE kid with the bowl cut" he reminded with a chuckle. "And...?" he replied. Miguel let out a sigh "Geez did you get a boner or not? After all, if a woman is able to resist Allan Schezar then she has to be a knockout in bed. Perhaps you should meet and take her on that offer."  
  
"Is sex all you guys think of about"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"All the time"  
  
"What else is there to think about?"  
  
Guimel couldn't help but smile by how they were hazing Chesta about his sexy charms stronger than Allen Schezar and the exoctic woman who chose him even over Dilandau-sama. "She seems familiar from where?" he thought. He shifted the ground beneath him and noticed the three familiar poeple from before.  
  
"Well speak of the devil" he thought. His eyes widen as he saw the honey brown haired girl fall from the ground. He felt his himself go in a fast sprint "What am I doing?" Before he could answer that question he found himself kneeled besides her.  
  
"What happen to her?"  
  
The red headed girl look at him bewilder "I don't know she just collapse" she answered. He put his hand on her forehead despited the fabric that covered his flesh he could fell her fever blazing against it.  
  
"Her foreheads burning up" With a swift of motion he had her in his arms "We need to bring it down." "What happen here?" Allen commanded walking over to them. Guuimel gave him a bow of salute "She has a fever sir" he answered. Allen nodded in reply "I see, thank you for your report, I will take her off your hands now" he said outstrecthing his arms. Guimel felt himself hesitate giving the sleeping girl to him. Allen gave him a look "Is there something wrong?" he ask a little bit of menace in his tone.  
  
"No sir..."  
  
He reluctantly handed her over to the playboy knight "Thank you" he heard him reply in a haugty tone, Guimel felt his teeth grit as he carried the honey haired girl away from him. The raven haired boy followed, carrying a cat girl along with the red head. "Guimel?" he heard Gatty ask.  
  
"I don't think I like Allen Schezar that much anymore" he answered his fist clench.  
  
"What's wrong with me??"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hitomi, wake up"  
  
Hitomi's green eyes slowly focused only to be met by a pair of blue bright eyes. She jerk up and saw herself in metal room. The little girl just smiled at her " How are you sleepy head" she ask with a giggle.  
  
"Ce...lena?" Hitomi whispered. "The girl nodded "Of course it's me, Tomi- chan" she replied. The blonde girl stood up and grabbed a bunch of flowers and started making a necklace out of them. "Whats going on?" Hitomi thought.  
  
"Here Tomi these are for you"  
  
"Celena, where are we?' Hitomi ask. Celena gave her a sad look "Have you forgotten were in the bad place" she annswer in a dark tone. Hitomi nodded at the litte girl she sat by her and look around the metal room.  
  
"They took me away" Celen said. Hitomi look at her the little girl buckled her knees together "They took me away from Jajuka....and I was alone, all over again" she cried out.  
  
"Hitomi you need to help me, I don't want to be alone anymore"  
  
"But how can I?? I don't even know where you are" Hitomi responded. The little girl look at here tears filled her eyes "Please Tomi, help me, please" she pleaded then stop. She started to fade away "CELENA" Hitomi shouted and reached to grab her hand but she already faded away. Everything went to a dark abyss she then saw a mirror then he appeared.  
  
"It's that Albino" she thought. His blood red eyes seem to be in a trance, as he look into the mirror. He touched the surface and something begin to materialize in the reflection; a girl. Hitomi's eyes widen as the image grew clearer.  
  
"Celena??"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Allen stop as he heard the sleeping girl mumur something in her sleep. His eyes widen at what she said.  
  
"Celena??"  
  
"Celena? How does she know my sisters name?" He thought. He wet the rag and put it over her head that seem to stir her awake. Her eyes open Allen let out a sympathectic smile despite her earlier actions today. "Allen?" she whispered. He nodded. She jerk upright on the bed and stared at him "WHT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She demanded. Allen stared at her "You had a fever and I brought you in" he explain. "Oh" he heard her mutter and wipe her forehead.  
  
"um...thanks"  
  
Allen just let out a smile "Do you miss your family?" he ask. Hitomi shifted her weight "I guess, uh do you have one?" she ask back. This seem to spark life in his eyes "Yes, I mean, I did, my mother a very beautiful woman, and she loved flowers. My sister, Mother, and I would go out the feild veryday to collect them--" he stop, he hit a sensitive place. "But, one day, my sister dissapear, and we couldn't find her. My mother fell ill with grief and passed away.: He continued. "Allen, um, I'm sorry for my actions earlier..." Hitomi confessed.  
  
"No, it was my fault. Though I must admit, you are the first woman to resist my charms" He answered. "If my sister, Celena was still alive she'd be your age " he touched her hand. "Poor guy, and I backhanded him too...wait, Allens related to Celena?? Schezar. DUH Hitomi!! How stupid could you get!!" she thought.  
  
"Allen, about your sister Celena...I....."  
  
Allen look at her with anticipation hoping it would answer his burning question but their conversation was interuppted by the blue hair man. "Gaddess, what is it" Allen ask. Gaddess shifted his eyes to Van then to him he whispered something in Allens ear.  
  
"Really?? And what about....no sign..I'll come now...."  
  
Allen sigh defeated he would have to ask Hitomi with her possible connection with his sister another time. "If you will excuse me, I must attend to buissness" he excused himself and left the room. "He wanted to know if I knew something about his sister" she recalled. The dream of the albino still linger in her and the image it brought in the mirror  
  
"Does that mean he has her somewhere?"  
  
"Hitomi!! You idiot why didn't you tell us you had a fever!!" Yukari yelled her hands on her hips. Hitomi winced at her voice "not so loud Yukari, hows the other girl?" Yukari look over her shoulder "She also seems to be running a high fever but Van--hey, where did he go??"  
  
Hitomi grit her teeth "What a jackass!! He goes off somewhere while there's sick people to take care off. Sheesh at least Allen was nice enough to excuse himself no matter how much a playboy he is" she exclaimed. She sat up and stared at the sleeping cat girl "Merle, it's been such a long time since I've seen you" she muttered. Yukari look at her " You really loved it here, don't you?" Just then the cat girl woke up "VAN-SAMA!!!" she screamed out. She look around "Where am I? And who are you. and what up with your hair? Are you a guy in drag or something!!" Merle spatted.  
  
Hitomi felt herself twitch "Not this again" she thought frustrated. The door opened and Van came in. "Hey where did you run off to? Don't you see you have sick people here" Hitomi retorted. Van ignored her and spread an ointment on Merles arm she made a sweet face at him and snickered to the two other girls. Hitomi snorted "meh, I feel better already" with that finish she started to get off the bed. Van sighed and pushed her back on the bed, then pulled off the sheets all three screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Hitomi screamed. Van made a angry look at her and laid the bowl down then pinned both of her hands with one arm. He dip his free fingers in the ointment and spred it on a wound she had on her upper leg. Hitomi muttered an ow "This wound was causing your fever, this ointment will neutralize it" he replied. "You could have told me that before you pinned me on the bed you know" she replied aggitated. Van just snorted to her then color slightly, he still had her pinned down on the bed. He immediateley let go and sat with Merle.  
  
"Thanks, but I feel better already, so lets look for Folken" Hitomi annouced and hopped of the bed. Van look at her "You're a stubborn one aren't you" he survey Hitomi smiled at him "But of course I had to pick my stubborness from someone" she added grinning at Van. "She's weird, who is she Van-sama?" Merle whispered. Before Van can answer a sharp noise was heard "what was that?" Yukari exclaimed. then the floor break and dust appeared Van pulled out his sword; Hitomi the same. She then made a face of repulsion.  
  
"UGH it's that pervert!!"  
  
"Pervert?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm only lowly thief so I just steal but you pretty pendant caught my eye"  
  
"Is that why you TRIED to RAPE me!!" Hitomi glowered squeezing herself through the tunnel. Mr.Mole gave a nervous grunt "I'm sorry little lady I was hoping I would bring your duffel bag in apology" he asnswer. Hitomi look at her duffel bag "I guess this was sent with us too" she thought. "Where are we anyways" Yukari inquired Mr.Mole broke the thin barrier before him "Miss, we are in the guymelef department, I think your Fanelian prince will find what I have discovered most interesting" he answered.  
  
As they walk in the dark Hitomi felt a cold shiver "ESCAFLOWNE!!" she heard Van shout. She turn her head and gasp "The white guymelef from my dreams" she thought. Van grabbed Mr.Mole by his collar "What is escaflowne doing here!! What about my brother!!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know!!! All I can tell you is that Allens men retreated it to here"  
  
"Folken-sama must still be inside" Merle whispered. Yukari nodded. "There's only one way to find out" Van jump on the knee of the sitting ispano. He placed his hand against the pink crest, it shine a bright light and the hatch open. "He's not here" he muttered and touch the blood "It's not to dry, that means he may be still somewhere around here" he thought. Without a word he entered in escaflowne the hatch closed and it begin to move.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!"  
  
"Van!! Where are you going"  
  
"TO LOOK FOR MY BROTHER!!" he shouted out then the exit open and he was face against a black guymelef. "Van I cannot let you pass" answered a familiar voice. "ALLEN!! I demand to know why you hidden escaflownes wherabouts from me!! Where is my brother!?! Tell me or I will fight you!!" He threatened. The black guymelef took out it's sword "I will answer your threat Van Fanel" he answered. Van let out a growl and umsceath the crima sword that hidden behind the ispanos back. Both guymelefs strike aggresively.  
  
"What are you guys doing!!" Hitomi shouted out. Gaddess graabbed her and took the three girls in safety distance " Thats not going to stop them. So who do you bet on" he ask.  
  
"You gotta be kidding" Hitomi muttered. Merle was jumping up and down rooting for Van while Yukari just look at the giant machines in awe. The battle was over in a matter of minutes and Van wasn't taking his lost lightly. He reluctantly got out of escaflowne "Van-sama!!" "Van, are you alright?" Hitomi ask he gave her a harsh look "Whats it to you" he stormed off.  
  
"Jerk" she muttered and notice Merle giving her dirty stares also "Hey would you stop that! It's not Hitomi's fault Van's a sore loser" Yukari snapped. Merle hissed and her fur started to raise "Don't insult Van- sama!!"  
  
"What you going to about it rabid feline!?!" Hitomi sighed in exasperation and held Yukari back while Gaddess had Merle in an arm lock. "I been here kid, I know your pain" Gaddess replied with a sympathectic smile "I want to look for him as much as you do"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gaddess gave her a wink "You know who I'm talking about.". She blush a bright pink but stop her heart started beating rapidly she saw fire and in the midsts Dilandau smiling face his laughter echoed in her minds she felt herself consume by flames.  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATACK!!!"  
  
to be continued  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
done and done what will happen next chappie? read and review to find out bye bye  
  
Y.V. 


	10. Caught by the enemy

Hi there Y.V here. Sorry for the long wait but my computer bit the bullet along with all of my stories. I am more than a bit peeved but life must go on I would like to thank all who reviewed now on to the fic.  
  
I don't own esca nope nope  
  
*Caught by the enemy*  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"We're under attack!!"  
  
"NANI!!" Allen shouted. The gates of the Austurian posts shattered trails of flames began to appear as people ran for their lives. Hitomi was still in her grips of her vision, "Hitomi, snap out of it! Hitomi!!" Yukari shouted. She shook her shoulders as Hitomi slowly got out of her trance "They're here! The people who destroyed Fanelia!!" Upon hearing this Van quickly reentered Escaflowne for battle "Merle, you and the others find somewhere safe" he commanded and entered into the blazing battlefield. Merle didn't bother to wait for the two foreigners and scurried away. Flames spread around the posts in the midst of the blaze laughter could be heard.  
  
Hitomi froze, she knew that voice, full of bloodlust "I-its him!" She manages to sputtered. She look around anxiously to find the laughter's source, then she saw it, the red guymelef about to unleash an attack on escaflowne. "VAN IN FRONT OF YOU!!" She shouted out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT--" Van didn't finish his sentence as he barely block the barrage of crima claws. Van begin to attack the red guymelef, hitting it with the hilt of it's sword but the red guymelef was faring better against his attacks. Hitomi saw more of the giants appearing two begin to surround Sherezarde.  
  
"I know he's a dumb ass but he needs my help" She thought and ran to where Allen was. "Hitomi! What are you still doing here!?" Allen exclaims.  
  
"JUMP!!"  
  
Allen instinctively did what she told and the claws missed their targets. "She can see them somehow" Allen thought he muttered a shit under his breath. "There's no way we can win in this condition, retreat" Allen commanded. Van look at him with disbelief.  
  
"What!?! After what they did to your men?!" He shouted, appalled. "I will never turn my back on an enemy! I will fight them to their death!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!"  
  
A look of disgust emerged on Allen Schezars face. "That is not bravery , that is stupidity!! Remember a samurai gives his life so others may live." Van nodded reluctantly "you're right" he muttered. Allan sighed in reply "Very well lets go to the crusade then" He gently lifted up Hitomi while Van grabbed a hold of Yukari and started to retreat away from the enemy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Dilandau cackled over the speaker "MOEROOOO!!" he shouted gleefully and lick his lips how lovely was the fire when it dance in it's destructive power.  
  
"What? They're retreating? There's no fun in that" he spoke in a happy psycho tone. "Follow them!! he commanded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The two guymelefs raced away until they came to a water fall. "What do we do now?" Hitomi heard Van ask. Allen let a smirk show on his face "We jump!!" Van look at him, confused but realized what he said, he too also had a devilish grin on his face. Without a warning both leapt off the enormous falls.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" Hitomi screamed. The air rushing past at great speed then a levi ship appeared and both guymelefs landed. The levi-ship dropped into the water but soon regain it balance and begin to ascend in the air. "I'm sorry ladies, were you frightened?" Allen ask a hint of amusement in his voice. Hitomi glared at him "Do that again and I WILL cut OFF your manhood" She threatened.  
  
"The same with you Van" Yukari retorted.  
  
Hitomi turned around her jaw fell "THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!!"  
  
"HERE I COME!!" Dilandau shouted with joy and landed on the levi-ship and proceed to attack Allen. Allen blocked and struck back nicking his armor. "You're a strong one Allen Schezar, I like that" Dilandau complimented. He attack him with his crima claws Allen block them successfully except one, it hit his leg causing him to lose his balance. Hitomi felt the guymelefs hold loosen and she flung into the air and begin to ascend down to the rushing river below.  
  
"HITOMIII!!" Yukari shouted  
  
Hitomi reached her hand out to someone anyone everything turned white and she saw a winged figure swoop down and grabbed her hand.  
  
"An angel?" She thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Guimel attack the white Guymelef again it seem to be open to attacks in attempts to protect the person he held. He heard Dilandau cackled as he fought with Allen Schezar. That's when he saw it, the black guymelef lost its balance and the girl he held flung into the air. She began to fall towards the river beneath her. Her hand outstretched, asking someone, anyone to grabbed it. He heard the other girl shout her name "Hitomi?!?" He thought his heart skipping a beat without knowing he unleashed the liquid metal.  
  
It wrapped around her and she stop falling he pulled her back to him. The girl look at him bewildered "It couldn't be her, could it?" He thought. Dilandau saw what had happen, then a devilish idea popped into his head. He knock escaflowne, causing it to lose grip on Yukari and grabbed her with his metal claws. He once again did an insane cackle.  
  
"If you want your friends back find us Allen Schezar" he challenged. With a motion his troops stop fighting and retreated. "They're getting away! Gaddess go after them" Allen shouted. "I can't one of them damaged the rudders we can't navigate it" Gaddess responded.  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
"I can't lose them" Van thought. Without saying he fell off the crusade. In mid air escaflowne transformed into a dragon and he went after them. "Van, don't get yourself killed, and bring them back safely, both of them" Allen thought.  
  
"VAM-SAMA COME BACK!! FORGET ABOUT THEM!!" Merle shouted and received a whap to the head by Mr. Mole.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hitomi hit the metal floor with a thud along with Yukari two of the soldiers kept a hold on their hands and arms. She heard steps coming towards them she look up and saw the silver haired albino smirking at them.  
  
"So my exotic one we meet again" he purred. Hitomi felt her cheeks go hot by this comment Dilandau chuckled at this. He kneeled in front of her and tilted her chin up to his face green and garnet eyes met.  
  
"You are quite exotic you know, I have never seen someone like you and your friend. You hair, so short, like a boys but it gives you that exotic quality I like. You are also a provocative creature, are you not? That strangely cut skirt is enough to rile up any man"  
  
Hitomi felt incredibly uncomfortable with this boy, his eyes, examining her top to bottom, he came closer to her little by little.  
  
"You also have quite a well tone body but what I would like to know is how you were able to resist Allen Schezars charms?" He asks. Hitomi look at him "Resist? With those sucky pick-up lines? How can you not resist him? Damn man-tramp" she replied.  
  
Dilandau smiled at this "You are a strange one you know" he replied his nose touching with hers. Hitomi's heart begin to beat fast she felt his warm breath on her skin; it put shivers on her spine.  
  
"But it's your eyes that what gets me. Those flames they have I want them" he whispered in her ear. He pulled away from her "Take them to the prison cells for now, I will deal with them later." He replied and left the hangar. He faintly traced his lip with his index finger.  
  
"Looks like I left my first impression on her" he thought with a grin.  
  
He would have so much fun.  
  
tbc  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
da da daaaaa hmmm do I sense attraction? What will happen to Hitomi and Yukari the only way to find out is to read and review. see ya ^.^ v 


	11. Reunion

Welcome to another Chappie of Altering Fate and I beat Kingdom Hearts yaay ! I would like to thank-  
  
esca chick- he is isn't he? But I think Hitomi's going to put him in line *snicker*  
  
Magicman- well look at the guys she has to hang around with you would have man problems too.or would that be women problems??  
  
Paru-chan- thank you ^_^  
  
Divine Discontent- don't fret as long as you'd review!! Hey give me some constructive crit it helps v ^o^ v  
  
Sarina Fannel- V ^O^ V gracias amigo  
  
gameace- thank you for you praise hey do you any game fics I can read?? ^.^ V  
  
()- thank you but I would like to know your identity mr. Or miss reviewer  
  
Streetwise- arigatou v ^____^ v  
  
Atlantis Angel- ooohh I like your name thanx fer reviewing.  
  
I do not own escaflowne or any of it's characters what would I like to own to is a giant totoro plushie and some dojinshi anyone know where I can find any ??  
  
Ch.11- Reunited  
  
******************************************  
  
"LET US GO!!"  
  
"IM GONNA SUE ALL OF YOU!!"  
  
" I'LL CUT OFF ALL YOU MANHOODS AFTER THIS!!"  
  
Hitomi was roughly pushed into cell along with Yukari while the guards snickered at them. "You think this is funny look in the mirror" Yukari insulted waving her fist at them. The guards ignored while they left their post. Yukari slump down to the steel floor and let out a long sigh.  
  
"this sucks.what are going to do now Hitomi?" Yukari ask and fell down when she saw Hitomi fast asleep. "Great, we're in the worst predicament possible and she decides to take a nap" Yukari thought. She gently nudged her but a respone was "I want a pony."  
  
"She's out" She muttered and her eyes grew small as she heard her stomach growl. "Great now I'm hungry." she thought and noticed a shadow covering the cell.  
  
"Miss, I brought some food for you and your friend" spoke a gentle voice ( hmm I wonder WHO can that be? ^_^ ) The cell door open revealing the bowl cut hair boy holding bowls of soup ""here. But it's hot" chesta said. Yukari gave him a strange look then a smile of revelation showed.  
  
"I know who you are! You're the cutie we saw at Allen post" she exclaimed happily. Chesta blushed at this and set the bowls on the floor.  
  
"Actually you guys are all cute especially that one guy with the large bangs"  
  
"Gatty??" Chesta ask. Yukari nodded and happily started eating the soup "You know for the bad guy you're really nice! Not really soldier material" Yukari spoke. "Oh" Chesta nodded and noticed the sleeping girl besides them "Is she all right?" he ask. Yukari nodded "yeah, she just tired" she replied. They then heard her groan and shifting in her sleep.  
  
Yuakri and Chesta scooted nearer to her. Then Hitomi's arms raised and circled around chest's neck, his eyes widen in bewilderment while Yukari just gape at them. She pulled him closer to her and muttered someones name.  
  
"Who is she dreaming about?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Hitomi was awaken by a sound, whistling. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was in front of a fire. "Where am I ?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Hitomi, you're finally awake" spoke someone acros the blazing embers. She kneeled up her emerald eyes trying to focus on the figure who spoke to her.  
  
"Folken?"  
  
"Hitomi, of course it's me? Have you forgotten" he replied, his warm eyes beaming at him. Hitomi let out a small gasp "He hasn't change since the last time I saw him" she thought. He stood from the log he sat and walk towards her he let out a smile "You've grown into a beautiful woman." he complimented. He kneeled in front of her " I." Brown stared into emerald eyes Hitomi felt her beat rapidly as Folken stroke a cheek. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned towards him.  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes meeting confused blue ones everything became silent "uh you can let him go now" Yukari broke into the silence. Hitomi quickly let go averting her gaze while Chesta scratched his head confused, blushing darkly then a thought hit him.  
  
"What did you just call her?" He ask Yukari.  
  
"Hitomi, why?"  
  
A big grin slip through his face as he quickly jumped on his feet "Wait right here" he spoke with excitement as he ran out of the cell but not before closing it (He's nice but not stupid)  
  
"Wait until I tell Guimel" he thought happily racing down the hallways.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Folken woke with a start and found himself in a little hut. He look around bewildered.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This is my me and my sisters home" replied a silver haired feline. Folken clasp his head in pain the girl walk to him and laid him on the bed "you should rest more when we found you, you weren't in great condition" she replied.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, it's B-"  
  
"Sister" another voice shouted. The silver cat girl flinch at the scolding voice "I'm sorry sister" she muttered. The golden cat woman walk towards them holding a slaughtered pig "You should not reveal your names to men" she scolded.  
  
"Sister, you're overreacting" the silver one whine. The golden one snorted at her " You should know better to not reveal our names to humans. Not after the way they treated us" she snap.  
  
"Can I name you? So I do not need to know your true names" Folken suggested. "Do what you want" the golden one replied harshly. "You must forgive my sister sir" the silver one replied  
  
"May I call you Naria?" Folken ask. The silver one blushed and nodded "of course it sounds pretty" she answered. "Is Eriya all right for you" he ask motioning the golden one.  
  
"It's better than my true name to know" she snap once again.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Chesta, what's wrong?" Guimel ask at his panting friend. He brushed the sweat off his forehead and put his sword in his seath.  
  
"I found her." Chesta panted.  
  
Guimel gave him a confused look "Who did you find?" he ask slightly agitated at the shorter slayer "Your childhood sweetheart" Chesta answered.  
  
"That's not funny" Guimel growled. Chesta glared at him "You think I'm lying? I'll take you to her myself" he exclaim and grabbed Guimel wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the weight and into the cell.  
  
"Chesta let go damn it this isn't funny!!" Guimel shouted "who knew he can be this strong when angered" Guimel thought. He felt the small slayer let go of his wrist Guimel rubbed it numbing the pain. He glared atr him he never felt so insulted before.  
  
"Chesta this sick joke has to stop!! You found no one she gone all right!!" he shouted. Those word pain him but he knew it was the truth. Chesta stared at him angrily "Just get your ass into that cell NOW!!" he screamed and kicked him in the rump inside.  
  
He hit the ground with a thud and rubbed his seat "dammit Chesta you can be such a pain!" he growled. He look up and was met by two staring faces.  
  
"uh.."  
  
Hitomi look at the fluffy haired boy bewildered "Gui.mel.?" she ask softly. This caught the boys attention "how do you know my name" he exclaimed and walk up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and stared straight into Hitomi's eyes.  
  
"Tell me" he ask. He stop "those eyes" he thought then he knew, he knew who it was.  
  
"Hitomi." he whispered. Hitomi nodded "You're Guimel aren't you?" she replied.  
  
The slayer embraced her tightly "hitomi I thought." he hoarse out holding her tighter. "Guimel" she replied tears started to fill her eyes and slowly embraced him.  
  
"I missed you"  
  
Tbc *******************************  
  
The reunion what will happen next? To find out R/R see ya  
  
Y.V. 


	12. Man tramp to the rescue

Welcome to another chappie of Alternating Fate and Wow is it just me or are there more Guimel/Hitomi fans? Look out Van and Co. A new pairing craze may be on the horizon ^.^ V I would like to thank and give hugs to-  
  
Rina- OoO wow you R/R all of the chappies. I give you my highest regard and don't forget A HUG *hug Rina* hey good luck on your finals if they haven't already pass.  
  
Magicman- Hey leave Gatty alone!! I'm serious do you really want to suffer the Ds fan girls wrath?? Cuz frankly I don't want anything to happen to one of my fav reviewers =^o^=v er I would hug you but I'm afraid smokegirl's gonna set me on fire, will she??  
  
Fireangel- *gives a hug* thankies ^_^  
  
Atlantis Angel- *Hugs her* Gracious amigo ^o^V  
  
Paru-chan- Hope you review again *hug*  
  
Rose- I can't really promise a V/H coupling because the story is unfolding it self but thanks for reviewing *Hugs her*  
  
ViolesDragonGurl- LONG LIVE THE DRAGON SLAYERS!! *hugs fellow Ds fan* Thanks for the review oh how would I love to see a Chesta/ Hitomi pairing but only in my dreams........  
  
esca chick-*hugs her* thank you as always. Hey have you written any new stories yet??  
  
SakuraStar- thank you *hug S.S.*  
  
Divine Discontent- C'mon Divine you gotta help me develop this fic your wise insight is what makes my fic what it is so hit me with some brutal honesty and Constructive crit.!! *hugs her* no bad names please ^^;;;  
  
streetwyse- Thank you for reviewing streetwyse, ah the best reviews always come from those who review since the beginning *hugs street*  
  
My fellow authors, authoresses, and I do not own esca if we did...well....I'll leave that to the readers imagination......  
  
*Ch.12 Man-tramp to the rescue!*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I missed you"  
  
"Me too Hitomi, me too" Guimel replied holding her tighter against him not noticing the two spectators with in the cell. "They know each other?" Yukari ask to Chesta. Chesta nodded with a warm smile "Hitomi was Guimel's childhood sweetheart so I just put the pieces together" he explain. Yukari slap him on the back "Chesta you pimp you" she replied with a wink. Chesta look at her with a confused look "Eh, what does pimp mean?"  
  
Before Yukari could explain to him what male mistress meant (hehehe) the other dragonslayers came by and saw the little love fest between Guimel and their prisoner.  
  
"GUIMEL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Dallet exclaimed. Miguel nodded in agreement "You're hugging Dilandau-sama's woman" he added. Upon hearing this Hitomi glared at the brown haired boy "I'M NO ONE'S WOMAN!!" she defended. Dallet and Miguel exchange glances "Why are you hugging sheep head?" they ask with suspicion. Did Guimel have a concubine he never spoke of and if he did , how dare he hide something so important from them, the nerve!  
  
"You guys, what's going on?" Gatty ask and stop. "Guimel, why are you hugging one of the prisoners?"  
  
Dallet made a jealous snort "Guimels been hiding something from us"  
  
"Yeah like a CONCUBINE!! What nerve, all this time he's been getting some and leaving us out in the cold" Miguel added with envy. Hitomi growled under her breathe as she let go of Guimels embraced "I AM NOT A CONCUBINE DAMMIT!!" she growled while Guimel was giving himself a mental note to make Dallet and Miguel sterile.  
  
"That's right this is Guimels childhood sweetheart" Chesta defended. Guimel blush a dark shade of red.  
  
"CHESTA!! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE BETWEEN US!!"  
  
"oops, sorry...."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Van growled in agitation while the wind blew through his raven black hair "I lost them" he cursed and turned his dragon back, he then noticed the Levi-ship and begin to ascend towards it.  
  
"Van, did you find them?" Allen ask. Van shook his head in anger and defeat. "They just disappeared" he reply.  
  
"Shimatta, how are we going to find them now?" Allen growled he was a playboy but he was a playboy with a code of chivalry to keep. "Maybe I can help" Mr.Mole spoke out. Van turned to the ugly man with confusion "You can?" Mr.Mole nodded in reply "Yes, mole men do not have well eyesight so we use our hearing and smell, we can track a scent from many miles, the only thing I need it something with their scent and I can track them down" Mr.Mole explain.  
  
"But what has a well enough scent?" Van thought and his eyes trailed down to his hand, he took off one of his gloves, two of his fingers were stain with blood. "When I treated her wound" he muttered. He immediately shot his hand out to Mr.Mole.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Mr.Mole examine his hand and then sniffed it "She has a lovely scent that girl has" he complimented but received a murderous glare from Allen.  
  
"I'll lead the way"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"My names Dallet"  
  
"Miguel Labriel"  
  
"Gatty"  
  
"I'm Viole nice ta meet you lovely ladies" He answer and kiss Yukari's hand but got tackle by Dallet "HEY!!" He exclaimed. Dallet grabbed Yukari's hand and flashed her his best players smile "Excuse my friend, he's just an ass"  
  
Gatty look at his fellow slayers and let out a long sigh "You get use to it" he muttered to Yukari. While they all got acquainted Guimel sat near Hitomi. He never felt so happy he wanted to know where she was all these years, how she fared.  
  
"Guimel, hows your dad doing?"  
  
Guimel turned to her with sad eyes and averted his gaze to the ground "My father's dead, Hitomi" he answered. "Oh Guimel, I'm sorry" she responded and grabbed his hand "It's all right, I'll avenge his death, sooner or later" he replied in a dark tone, his eyes distant.  
  
Hitomi suddenly felt herself get thrown into another vision. She look around, fields surrounded her, she heard the soft baaing of sheep and saw Guimel crying at a grave, besides him was his father. Saken embraced his crying child looking at the grave "She was very ill Guimel" she heard him spoke.  
  
"Mama...."  
  
It disappeared and she then found herself in a wagon and Guimel was besides her. Saken look at his son with sad eyes "Cheer up Guimel, we're going to Fanelia, we'll visit Balgus" he said. Guimel ignored him and look at to the field "It's different without her."  
  
"I know son, I know" His father answered and stop the wagon "This look like a good place for our herd to rest, have a look around, it'll do you some good" Saken tried to cheer him up but it ended in futile results "Margaret, help me" he whispered to himself. Guimel jumped off the wagon and started to walk into the vast plains of Fanelia. "I remember this" Hitomi thought 'This was when we first met."  
  
Guimel sat by himself clenching his fist keeping his feelings inside "Mama...why mama....." he choked angrily clenching his teeth. Guimel stop as he heard sobbing he turned around and a girl laying on the ground crying. Guimel stood up and walked towards her "Hey, are you OK" he ask. The girl look up at him with fat tears rolling down her face. She sat up rubbing her eyes Guimel just stared "Are you lost?" He ask. The girl nodded "Van...and...Merle.....left me....now I'm...lost.." she finish with a new set of sobs.  
  
"Jerks" he stated. He sat by the girl "Come on, don't cry, we're going to Fanelia right now" he answer. The girl than hugged him, Guimels eyes widen surprise. "Take me with you" she cried. "W-What?" he exclaimed. The girl look at him with her big green eyes "I want to go home with you, Van and Merle are always mean to me!" "What about your family?"  
  
"They're not here!!"  
  
"I'm lost..." she muttered weakly. Guimel stood up "Then, You'll live with me!" he exclaimed. Hitomi look at the kids holding her pendant. Guimel help little Hitomi up "I always wanted a little sister" he added smiling for the first time after his mothers death.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi got out of her trance and look at the fluffy headed slayer "You all right?' he ask. She held her forehead and nodded "I just got a headache that's all" she replied. "Guimel, why did you become a dragonslayer?" Guimel look at his uniform " It just happen, I guess, perhaps it's fate" he answered. "Fate" she muttered she gasp as she saw images appear in her mind.  
  
"Escaflowne?' She whispered then it was replaced by Guimel screaming she saw blood, then, she saw all the dragonslayers get slaughtered by the Ispano guymelef. Guimel look at his friend with concern "Hitomi?" he whispered. She got out of her daze and look at him with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Y-You're going to........"  
  
"WE'VE BEEN ATTACK"  
  
The dragon slayers immediately began to leave the cell. Hitomi grabbed Guimels arms "Don't go" she pleaded distress covered her green eyes. Guimel hesitated but got out of her grip "Sorry" he replied and closed the gate.  
  
"Guimel..."  
  
**********  
  
Van searched the surroundings while Allen and his knights made an distraction. "Where are they" he demanded. Mr.Mole sniff the air and pointed in an direction. Van ran alongside the mole man taking out his sword in ready for attack, Mr.Mole, on the other hand, caught his eye with some valuables and left the Fanelian prince to his business while he coursed to some business of his own.  
  
Allen searched the hallways and he still haven't found any sign of Yukari or Hitomi "Where could they be" he thought.  
  
"STOP YOU FIEND!!"  
  
Allen turned around to find a youth with a bowl cut charging at him with his sword. Allen smirk at this, he counter the youths attack with his own sword and made him lose his grip against his blade. With his blade at Chesta's neck Allen snickered "One move and you die" he threatened. He felt Chesta squirm nervously and he pulled his sword nearer to his neck.  
  
"Now my boy, you will lead me to the prison quarters" Allen added. Chesta gulped Allen lower his sword and aimed it at his back "Move or I'll skewer you" Allen boasted.  
  
"Great, I get my ass kick by the man tramp" Chesta thought as he led him to the cells.  
  
*********  
  
Hitomi paced back and forth "I hope they're OK, Guimel" she thought. She heard the door cell open and saw Chesta.  
  
"Chesta, what's going on?" she ask. Before Chesta could answer his eyes widen and he let out a groan before closing his eyes and falling to the ground. "CHESTA!!" Yukari exclaimed and ran to him.  
  
"Hitomi, Yukari, I've come to rescue you" Allen answered appearing behind the knock out youth (Damn Man-tramp.) Hitomi look at him with angry eyes "YOU JERK!" she bellowed. Allen look at her with confusion. She help Yukari with Chesta and laid him on the prison bed "Poor baby" Yukari muttered brushing wisps of hair from his face.  
  
"He'll be all right Yukari, if Allen didn't kill him" Hitomi answered ignoring the more than confused gallant swordsmen. "Er, they're the enemy" Allen spoke bewilder. "So? Chesta is the nice badguy! And he's cute too!" Yukari inquired.  
  
"That's besides the point we here to rescue you!"  
  
"Frine" Hitomi snap and stomp out of the cell not before giving Allen a glare "If you hurt him again, I'll do more than cut your man-hood" she spoke. Yukari followed her. Allen scratch the back of his head "What the hell just happen" he muttered and followed them.  
  
As Hitomi walked from the cell she suddenly felt a shiver and notice a girl walking in the hallways, she look at Hitomi and smiled at her "Celena?" she whispered. Yukari look at her friend confused, then Hitomi begin to run.  
  
"Hitomi, where are you going" she exclaimed. Hitomi ignored her friends call and followed the blond girl who just disappeared behind another corner "Celena, where are you taking me?" she thought running faster. She didn't know how long she ran but she found herself at the guymelef hangar. Celena stop, her back facing at Hitomi. Hitomi took a step towards her "Celena, what are you doing here? Why are you wearing that armor?" She ask, her hand reaching to her.  
  
Celena turned around and Hitomi gasp in shock "Who are you talking about? How did you get out of your cell" Dilandau demanded folding his arms, looking rather displease. Hitomi step away, her thoughts immediately going back to the mirror. Dilandau step forward with a faint trace of a predatory glint in his eye.  
  
"Well?" He ask taking another step forward. Hitomi gulp, Mole man she could handle, Van, a slap to the face, Allen, a backhand but Dilandau, he scared the shit out of her. "He knows it too" she thought. Dilandau smirk at her he always like his prey to know that he had control, power, it made things much more interesting. He continue to walk towards her until he backed her up against the wall. Her green eyes had a hint of fear but the fire that attracted him was still burning in her eyes, he knew she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
Hitomi stared into his garnet eyes as he smiled at her powerfully "My exotic one, it seems we are the only ones here" he purred at her. "Oh crap" Hitomi thought every time she was near him she felt different "It's because he's so damn hot" she confess to herself, hell she only kid herself if she thought any differently. Dilandau came closer to her their bodies almost against each other. Hitomi felt his breath on her skin it was to much for her. Dliandau traced her lips with his index finger never taking her eyes off hers "Have I tame those fires so soon?' he ask a little disappointed but secretly pleased, after all, he was Dilandau Albatou, he got what he wanted.  
  
Hitomi tried to push him away but he didn't budge he grabbed her shoulders and lean towards her his mouth slightly parted, he was going to enjoy this.  
  
" HITOMIIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
"Van!?" Hiotmi cried out. Dilandau growled under his breath he was so close too. Van scowled at the albino his eyes in a threatening gaze. Dilandau smirk as an evil idea came to mind "I'm busy" he said monotonously then proceed to give Hitomi a hickey. Both Van's and Hitomi's eye's widen simultaneously. Hitomi felt him draw blood from her slender neck. He look up at the raven haired boy and smiled, the boy look like he was ready to kill.  
  
Van drew out his sword and snarled at the albino "BASTARD!!!" He bellowed and lunged towards him. Steel met steel, Van never broke his unlocking gaze from Dilandau. They begin to attack each other, Dilandau look like he had the upper hand. Van let out a cry of attack as he was to meet Dilandau assault, his sword striking from bottom to top. Hitomi then covered her eyes as she heard steel meet flesh.  
  
Dilandau look at his bleeding face in horror as Van was about to strike the final blow. "Van don't" Hitomi called out and went in front of Dilandau. Van refused to put down his sword this was his chance to avenge Fanelia "Move out of the way" he commanded. Dilandau ignored him the only thing he could concentrate on was his perfection, ruined.  
  
"Hitomi, move away!" Van spoke again. Hitomi shook her head "You'll have to kill me first before you get to him!" she defended. Van gave her an incredulous look why was she defending this madman who destroyed his homeland, scattered his people, separated him from his only family, and sexually assaulted Hitomi herself. With a scowl Van lowered his sword "damn woman" he uttered and grabbed her hand dragging her back to the Levi- ship.  
  
Hitomi gazed at the Dilandau still looking at the blood, she suddenly felt pity for him "Celena..." she thought. Yukari embraced Hitomi inside the levi-ship saying how worried she was and much she was going to miss all the hot guys especially Gatty.  
  
Hitomi look out of the window of the ascending levi-ship "Guimel..." she thought sadly. She spied Van, he had a dark look upon his face as he clench his sword tightly.  
  
"He's mad at me"  
  
"Where are we going now?" Yukari ask. Gaddess pointed in a direction "To Austuria" he answered grinning.  
  
As the levi-ship flew away from the large fortress Dilandau stared at it holding the left side of his face.  
  
"My beautiful face" he spoke incoherently he sneered as a deep craving vengeance blossom within him.  
  
"VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
tbc  
  
*********  
  
Who that was a long chappie ^.^V what'll happen next time on Alternating Fate? See ya!!  
  
Y.V. 


	13. Arrival at Austuria

WAIIIIIIIIII!! I GOT A NEW COMPUTER!! WA-HOOO!! *Dances with all the people who reviewed; she dos-si-do's with esca-chick, spins around streetwyse, Dips Magicman, and forms a mambo line with the rest of the reviewers* Thousand apologies ppl but it went like this  
  
Sack o shit computer + Sack o shit= dead computer  
  
Pleading with mom+ waiting a long time to get enough money= Many months of internet withdrawl and writing noooo!!!  
  
Sale at best buy+ $1,000= New computer!! ^.^  
  
I do not own escaflowne but I do own Gabrielus but he's only there to take folken place as the strategos of the series plus he has a personality woo on with the fic!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Arrival at Austuria*  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
"I'm gonna drink tonight"  
  
"Look Van-sama it's the ocean" Merle exclaimed pleasantly surprised, Van nodded "It's the first time I've seen it too." as Hitomi look at the ocean, thoughts filled her head. "Why was I called back? Why has Celena contacted me after all these years? Is there something I have to do? I hope Folken is all right."  
  
The ocean smells the same no matter where you go, does it Hitomi?" Yukari ask. Hitomi nodded on reply and look at Van who met her gaze with a scowl, she looked down at the ground a bit frighten "I've never seen him so angry before" she thought and then heard someone's voice.  
  
"Allen!!"  
  
"Millerna-hime" Allen responded happily (gag, shudder, twitch) the horse stop with an neigh as the girl in pink hopped off of it. "What brings you to Austruria? You should have sent your coming here , father would have arrange a welcoming for you." She replied. Allen's face turn serious "I must talk to your father! It is of great importance that I converse with him as soon as possible." Millerna look behind Allen's shoulder and a look of surprise filled her bright blue eyes " Who are they Allen?"  
  
"Oh, this is prince Van Fanel and his comrades they are my guests it is also the reason that I must converse with your father." he explain. Millerna greeted Van with a bow "I went to Fanelia when I was a child it was so beautiful, like a dream" Van lowered his eyes at this.  
  
"Princess." Allen began and Millerrna gave him a teasing look "Use my horse by all means Allen" She answered Allen gave her a bow " Thank you" and with that he jumped on the horse and gallop off (it's about freakin time!) The blonde princess turns around to Van and the others " I'll take you to the castle You two will you please take the bags?" She ask, pointing at Yukari and Hitomi. Merle snickered at them.  
  
"Hey we're not maids!!" Yukaru retorted. Millerna look at her "Oh, I thought you two were with Allen. I mean your clothes, they make you look like hand maidens. I've never seen people like you before, especially that boy, is it a custom to wear women clothing where your from?" She replied. Hitomi looked at her " WHY YOU--!!"  
  
"Don't listen to them! They're Allen's maids" Merle cries out. Hitomi glared at her, one of these days she was gonna smack her. "princess, they're with me" Van answered, Millerna closed her eyes "Oh, I'll take you to the castle then"  
  
Hitomi let a sigh of aggravation; she has a feeling she wasn't going to see the last of this princess. She then gave a death glare to Merle who was still snickering at her. At least the Dragon slayers on the Vione were in better company.Guimel" she thought glumly as they walked towards the castle.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Here Naria let me help you with that" Folken beseech and picked up the heavy sack for the silver feline. Naria blushed at the green haired man recently being treated at her home. "You healed faster then expected Folken-san"  
  
Folken nodded and smile at her "yes and soon I must begin searching for my brother once again." Eriya spies on her younger sister and the detestable human near her, she scowled in distaste "I can't believe I allow her to save that wretched thing, we should have left him to die" She thought to herself. Ever since they killed her parents and hunted them down she could feel nothing but hatred for the human race.  
  
"They're despicable, When they do not kill the forests and the animals they kill their own, how disgusting!"  
  
"Naria about your sister" Folken began. Naria looked down "She isn't fond of humans" She answered. Folken nodded hid head "I see.."  
  
"But she's really nice! She has taken care of me since we where young. She's work hard to keep us together. Our parents" She stop, she felt the tears threatening to spill.  
  
"I Understand, the circumstances."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EVER UNDERSTAND!!"  
  
"Sister" Naria exclaimed. The golden cat girl walk towards at Folken and stared him in the eye "You humans slaughtered our parents! For what? Because they were protecting the forests! You didn't stop there, you also hunted us for our fear, I HATE YOU ALL!!" She yelled. Folken clamped his hand over her mouth, Eriya gave him a mean look while Naria look at him bewildered.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Eriya's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the sound. Naria closed her eyes while her ears twitch. "GET DOWN!!" Folken commanded and pushed both girls onto the ground as streams of fire were shot out of nowhere. "What the--" Naria exclaimed. Folken muttered a shit under his breath, he knew who it was.  
  
"Those that destroyed Fanelia" He thought with growing anger. The ground beneath them shook at the weight of the invisible enemy. "We need to escape" He whispered to the twins. The invisible enemy stop and took aim at them, then unleashed it's claws. The three barely got out of the way, Folken rolled while Naria jumped out. The crima claws struck again and aimed at Eriya.  
  
"ANIKI!!" Naria cried out. Eriya closed her eyes, about to accept her fate, then she felt someone lift her from harms way. Eriya open her eyes and look into the man's brown eyes. "Are you OK?" He ask. She nodded. "Is there any place we can claim asylum?"  
  
"We lived just outside of Austuria" Eriya answered hesitantly. Folken sense her uneasiness "We have no other choice." Naria picked her sister up and begin to run into the forests. The enemy followed them into the dense woods relentlessly. It then stop and look around, it had lost it's prey, minutes pass before it decided to leave the area. Folken cautiously emerged from their hiding place before motioning that it was safe to come out.  
  
"We must go to Austuria, perhaps they will help us in our situation: Folken said. Eriya scowled at this "Do what you want! Just don't drag us into our affairs" She replied harshly. Naria look at her sister in annoyance and turned to Folken "Take this path and it will lead you to Austuria" she instructed. Folken nodded "Thank you Naria, I will not forget the hospitality you and your sister have given me. But she is right, you shouldn't become involved"  
  
She nodded "Take care" she yelled out as he ran to the path. Naria turned to her sister "Daijobu?" She ask. Eriya nodded roughly. "Yes." she stop and took one last look at the green hair man running in the distance.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Chiku, chiku, chiku, chiku, chiku. chiku. chiku.."  
  
Dilandau stroke his cheek harder and harder, how it sting and burn his flesh. His lovely perfection ruined and worse of all HE was defeated by a maggot, he could have easily crushed him, what had gone wrong?  
  
"It stings" he talked to himself. He began poking it, reopening the wound on his left cheek. Gatty look at his general with concern. "If he keeps doing that, we'll have something else for him to bitch about" He thought. He gave a sigh, he knew he was going to get hurt for this, but he wasn't about to let Dilandau bitched about something that could be easily prevented.  
  
"Perhaps you should stop hat, Dilandau-sama" Gatty spoke. Dilandau stop and his eyes narrowed into slits as he stood from his throne. "Oh shit" Gatty thought as he saw his general walk towards him with mean eyes. The next thing he knew, he was slugged on the face and felt Dilandau grabbed the collar of his uniform and stared at him eye to eye.  
  
"Can you understand the pain I'm going through? Can you?!!" He exclaimed dangerously and threw Gatty on the ground. Gatty clench his teeth, suppressing his anger "One of these day" he thought viciously. Dilandau looked up and noticed a messenger "What is it" he demanded  
  
"Strategos Gabrielus needs to speak to you, General Albatou" The messenger spoke. Dilandau snorted at this "What does he want? I'm not in the mood to speak with that prick"  
  
"It concerns the dragon"  
  
"Oh, that's different then" He ignored his fallen Dragon slayer and walked until he came across Gabrielus's room, he involuntarily shivered "his room freaks me out" he thought. He open the door and entered, he saw the stratgos himself in the shadows.  
  
"Strategos"  
  
"Dilandau, your face is bleeding" he replied. Dilandau growled at him threatening to take out his sword :state your business Gabrielus!!" He exclaimed. Gabrielus nodded "But of course. As you know, Dornkirk has chosen you and your team to retrieved the dragon for us"  
  
"AND?!?!"  
  
Gabrielus sighed at this "Why didn't you capture it?" He ask. Dilandau gave him an incredulous look. "You don't mean--" Gabrielus nodded "The white guymelef and it's pilot, Dornkirk has confirmed this Dilandau" he reply. Dilandau was in a state of shock. He had the dragon in his grasp and he let it get away "After what he's done to my face" he muttered to himself. Gabrielus stared with indifference he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
Dilandau let out a beastly scream of rage and kicked the table, he then took out his sword and slashed Gabrielus's bed, then threw a chair across the room, he ended his fit panting in anger. Gabrielus look in distaste "The military prodigy of all of Zaibach and you have the tantrums of a spoiled child. Pathetic for such a feared general" he spoke. With another scream of rage, Dilandau charged at him with his sword raised and then stop, the sharp tip digging into Gabrielus's throat. Red met silver eyes, Gabrielus let out a hn of amusement "Dilandau, you have improve in your self restraint, congratulation' he complimented.  
  
Dilandau scowled at him and lowered his sword "What do we do then?" He ask digging his sword in Gabrielu's shredded bed "We wait for the dragon to move. Though we believed that it's in in refuge with our ally country with Austuria" he explained. "But the one known as Van is not the dragon, his brother Folken is the one we seek." Dilandau formed a malicious smirk "Then he will have to pay for Vans sins" he purred touching his wound obsessively.  
  
"Dinadau no harm cannot befall the dragon, your Vanity will have to subside. Especially since Austuria has invited us to a banquet and ball tonight. In other words don't screw this up."  
  
"Fine, just shut-up already" Dilandau snapped. As he stormed out of his room "Oh, And Dilandau" Gabrielus began. Dilly stop and looked at him questionably "Keep you and your men in line when you court the noblewomen tonight" he finish. Dilandau smirked "Of course strategos" Dilandau replied and left the room. Gabrielus look around his room and let out a groan, he sat on his bed, he heard a creak and then fell in.  
  
"My Room...not to self , make sure Dilandau dances with King Astons niece Grunhilda"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Here are you rooms" Millerna spoke as she open the door. Hitomi and Yukari's eye's widen with awe. "It's huge" Yukari exclaimed and she was right: a gigantic room intricately design with two large comfortable queen size bed at the opposite sides of the room and at the end a window that had the view of all of Austuria. Hitomi walked in with wonderment and sat down on one of the beds "Wow" she replied feeling it.  
  
"Of course it would, much more than where you usually have" Millerna chimed in. Hitomi look at her "What do you mean by that?" She demanded. Millerna's eye's narrowed "What I mean to say is, compare to what you where you gotta be a peasant. The only reason why one would have their hair like a boy's if she sold it" She attack.  
  
"Back off! You may be a princess, but that doesn't give you a reason to act like a brat" Yukari snapped . Millerna look at her with distaste and with a humph she left the room. "Thanks Yukari" Yukari winked at he and flopped on the other bed "Is it just me, or do we meet the bitchiest girls?"  
  
"Yeah, first Merle, now this princess" Hitomi added looking at the painted ceiling, her arms cross behind her head.  
  
"Hitomi, why is Van mad at you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, ever since we came, Van has had a problem with you, and today, it look worse. Did something happen while we were being rescued? Between you and Van? "She inquired. Hitomi nodded " Yeah, I ran into Dilandau and so then Van then--" She stop, and remembered Dilandau's little imprint on her neck and blush. "What happen? Did that insane pyro do anything to you?"  
  
"He gave me."  
  
"Gave you what?"  
  
"A...hickey"  
  
Yukari's jaw drop and the next thing Hitomi knew it Yukari was besides her. "Show me" She demanded Hitomi lowered her shirt collar revealing the dark red mark. Yukari's eye's widen. "He did that?" She exclaimed. Hitomi nodded and in front of Van too."  
  
"No wonder he's pissed off, I'm surprised he didn't cut his head off !"  
  
"He gave him a scar and he was going to kill him, but, I interfere, that's why he's mad at me" Hitomi explained.  
  
"So that's what happen, why am I not surprised?"  
  
Van and I are worse off than before, at least when we were kids the only thing to do was say I'm sorry and start over." She sighed at this. "Hitomi, it's been ten years since you too seen each other people change you know that. He probably feels uneasy because he hasn't seen you in a long time even less had the time to build a strong friendship"  
  
"Yeah he would always pick on me God, that pissed me off so much--" She stop and noticed her pendant glow and it begin to float pulling her at the window. Hitomi stood up form the bed and followed it.  
  
"Hitomi?" Yukari ask and followed her friend. Hitomi look out of the Window and she squinted her eyes. She noticed a figure limping. Her eyes widen and jaw drop.  
  
"Folken?!!?"  
  
TbC  
  
***********************************************  
  
What will happen next? R/R at find out  
  
fOX 


	14. Dancing in the Moonlight part one

Welcome to another chappie of Alternating fate! Streetwyse Hitomi and Yukari really appreciate that you lent them your sabre blades.  
  
Yukari- dibs on princess bitch *Sharpening sabre*  
  
Hitomi- Merle I'm gonna use your guts to make my violin  
  
Y.V.- ((O_________O)) er anyways I would like to thank....  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl- Guh waltzing isn't my thing but If you play Dance Dance Revolution then lets dance =^_^= and Smokegirl have you and Bakura made it to third base?? Heh heh  
  
esca chick- You think anything Dilandau does is cute don't you? A true Dilly-fan grl you are ^-^  
  
Lani-Anela- Thank you for your review you bring up points I never thought of I really enjoyed your review it gave me another perspective to look at this story as for the couplings hmmm you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else ^_^  
  
Rai Dorian- WOW another great fan fiction writer I'm a fan of I'm very honored I love your stories the best just don't tell Magicman that ^_^;;;; He might sic smokegirl on me parings, sorry but for some reason I have to keep my motives secretive  
  
ViolesDragonGurl- Geez I know everyone's picking on the poor girls from the mystic moon LOL very glad you like the chappie.  
  
Streewyse- thank you once again. Hitomi and Yukari are gonna have fun.  
  
*You hear Van scream dear god in the background*  
  
Hitomi- THIS IS FOR DITCHING ME TEN YEARS AGO ON THAT FIELD!!!  
  
Y.V.- u__u;; may his soul rest in peace  
  
Van- I'm STILL ALIVE DAMMIT!!  
  
I do not own esca nope never will but I do own Gabrielus but he's only there as the replacement evil folkie cept he shows emotions and he is mourning for his slashed bed. On to the fic!!  
  
Gabrielus- It's not fair!! It was the only decent bed in this god-forsaken hell!! Damn you Dilandau *Breaks Dilandau's mirror and hauls ass* AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
******************************  
* Dancing in the Moonlight*  
"FOLKEN" Hitomi gasp it couldn't be him could it? Her pendant pulled strongly towards the limping figure Hitomi step away and begin running out of the room. "Hitomi! Wait for me" Yukari shouted and tried to catch up vainly she groan Hitomi was a track star she'll never catch up to her.  
  
"I'll try anyways"  
  
Hitomi continued to run through the castle ignoring the shouts people gave her "Why does this castle have to be so damn big" she thought with growing aggravation. She flew down the flight of stairs jumping down from the last few steps. She saw Van looking at her confused she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.  
  
"WENCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??"  
  
"SHUT-UP AND RUN!!" She commanded and Van promptly shut his mouth and followed the girl. The rushing air blew through her hair as her determination never diminish she found her self in the town square her legs then gave out and she reluctantly fell to the ground gasping for air. "Van?" She called out and saw the raven haired boy nowhere to be seen. "He probably couldn't keep up" she thought. Her eyes widen "FOLKEN?!?" she cried. There he laid on the ground blood flowing from multiple wounds, Hitomi found the strength she need to crawl to him she begin to shake him frantically.  
  
"Folken, it's you isn't it? Open your eyes, Folken!!"  
  
"HITOMI!!"  
  
Yukari" Hitomi called out. She saw the red head running towards her along with Van and Allen on his horse. Van's eyes widen "AYUBE!!!" he shouted. He knelt near Hitomi picking up his brother, his head falling on Van's chest. "These wounds, what happen to him" Van spoke in disbelief.  
  
"He need medical attention quickly" Allen responded. He whistled and his horse came he ran to where Folken was and with as much gentleness as possible he laid him on the horse and then sat on top "I'll take him to the castle" He spoke as he pulled the reigns and the horse gallop to the giant estate.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Yukari ask. Hitomi and Van remained silent at this. Hitomi tried to stand up, but her legs felt so weak "crap" she thought. "What did you expect Hitomi you sprinted all the way from the castle to here" Yukari broke into her thoughts. Hitomi nodded in agreement and Yukari turned around, her back facing Hitomi and knelt down.  
  
"I'll give you a lift"  
  
"Yukari, you do know I'm heavier than you"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The last time you tried to carry me we fell out of Mrs.Yabuki's window"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
*Yukari's flashback*  
  
"OW!! My ankle!"  
  
"Here Hitomi I'll carry you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
As Yukari got a good hold she stood up and she lost her balance. She hop from one side to the other as Hitomi yelled for her to put her down. "Don't worry I got it cover" Yukari assured as she hop to another side of the classroom then she finally regained her balance.  
  
"See ^^V" Yukari said triumphantly "Yukari."Hitomi whispered. Yukari turned her head to Hitomi she saw her friends face deathly paled "Don't move" Hitomi hoarse grabbing a tight hold of Yukari. Yukari's eyes shank as she saw they wear near the window "Don't move Don't move" She thought as Hitomi's weight began to make her sway then suddenly her back gave out and they both fell out of the large open window.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! HITOMI, YUKARI, DAIJOKA?" Amano cried looking out the window. Sweat formed on his brow "Good thing this is only the first floor" He spoke looking at the two sprawled teens groaning in pain.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Oh yeah, but were not near any windows this time"  
  
"No, but we're near a large ocean probably filled with sharks and sea serpents"  
  
"If you put it that way then it does sound dangerous" Yukari replied scratching her head. Hitomi sighed "Well, I'll just wait until my legs start working again" she explain. She then felt her self being lifted and on someone's back she noticed the familiar red sleeveless tunic and raven black hair. "I'll carry you back, it's the least I can do after you save my brothers life" Van explained.  
  
"Van....thank you"  
  
"...yeah.."  
******************************  
"DRAGONSLAYERS!!" Dilandau shouted. Guimel once again winced at his generals shrilling but remain in posture as he wait for what his general would be to announce. Dilandau stared at his men, a look of distaste from on his face, how did end up with these bumbling idiots their first attack and they already damaged two guymelefs they were hardly deserved to be called warriors unlike himself an example of pure perfection. He began to stroke his left cheek on the recovering scar "That bitch, he will pay, one way or another" He thought viciously .  
  
He look at his men with sharp eyes "tonight, we have been invited to a ball and banquet by our ally country Austuria." Dilandau glowered at some of the men jumping around and continued when they resumed their positions "We are representing not only the dragonslayers but of Zaibach so you will behave yourselves and show them why Zaibach is so powerful" he finish with a smirk on his face "Also, don't act like the man tramp all right" he chuckled at that name and remembered how the fair lady gave that blasted knight such a fitting name.  
  
"You are dismissed"  
  
As the dragonslayers walk back to their rooms Viole shouted out in joy "Oh yeah!! PAR-TAY!! Dancing, food, girls!! This things gonna have it all" he proclaimed happily. He put his arm around Dallet singing about the ball.  
  
"Guimel"  
  
"What is it Chesta?" Guimel ask looking at the short slayer. "She might be there, Hitomi, I mean" He answered. Guimel felt his face grow hot "And?" he ask trying to hide his giddiness "Are you not going to ask her to dance with you tonight?" He ask.  
  
"Oh yeah those two girls" Miguel spoke breaking into their conversation. A gleam appeared in Violes eyes "Oh yes, Hitomi and Yukari was it" he ask with a giggle. Guimel look at him dangerously "What do you mean by that?" he inquire.  
  
"You think Hitomi would dance with me?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT!!" Guimel found himself yelling which caught Viole off guard "Whoa, sheep herder, calm down" Viole cried putting his hands up in defense. Dallet found this as a good time to tease Chesta "Yea, he knows that she'll dance with the sexiest man there, isn't that right Chesta?" Dallet replied putting his arm around Chesta's shoulder. Color form on Chesta's cheeks "Huh?"  
  
"Oh come on Chesta, she had the hots for you since day one, you have charms my man and the next thing you know...."  
  
"OH CHESTA!!" Miguel shouted in a girly voice. Chesta felt his face on fire "will you stop that" he pleaded. "OH HITOMI" Viole yelled.  
  
'SHUT-UP!!" Chesta shouted he wasn't bother with the teasing but the fact that Guimel was about to explode. "They must die" Guimel thought gripping his sword tightly.  
  
"Oh CHESTA, you DOG, KISS ME MUSHROOM BOY!!! WHOO, WHO KNEW YOU CAN DO THAT?!!"  
  
"OH YUKARI!!" Dallet chimed in. "Cut it out" Gatty finally spoke with deadly seriousness in his voice. They stop and look at him "You ok Gatty? We were just playing around" Dallet explain.  
  
"Well do it without using her name"  
  
GASP!!  
  
Dallet look at Gatty "Do you? Does out Gatty have a thing for Yukari? Does the man who always acted so serious, so mature, telling us to grow up likes...a GIRL" Dallet exclaimed. Gatty look at him with sharp eyes "And if I do? Is that a problem?" He ask.  
  
"I always thought you were Dilandau's bitch" Viole said. Everyone suddenly inched away apparently Viole was the only who hadn't heard that Dilandau kick Gatty's ass this morning. Gatty slowly took out his long sword and lunge at Viole.  
  
"@#$#@%@$#$@!!!!! I'M GONNA CUT OFF THAT PONYTAIL OF YOURS!!!"  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
Everyone put their hands together "May our good friend Viole rest in peace" they all said in unison.  
  
"YOU GUYS SUCK!!!" He shouted before he disappeared behind a corner with Gatty hot on his trail. Dallet and Miguel snickered "oh yeah, he had it coming" Miguel commented they waved to Chesta and Guimel before going into their rooms to prepare for the upcoming event. Chesta and Guimel were the only ones left alone in the hallway, Chesta felt extremely uncomfortable because of what had happen.  
  
"Guimel, you know I would never.."  
  
"It's ok Chesta, they were just screwing with us, and besides maybe your sexy charms will rub off on me" He teased with a wink. Chesta gave him a lopsided grin "Damn straight, I am damn sexy aren't I?" he replied pounding his chest. Guimel laughed at this " Hey who knows you might meet the girl of your dreams tonight, but make sure it isn't Hitomi ne?" Guimel added.  
  
"I know, I know, you're a sick puppy you know"  
  
"Ok why do have the lip to say all this to me but not the other guys?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend that's why" Chesta confessed. This stop Guimel best friend, it was a long time since he heard this term to him best friend was something that you can share with someone else your deepest secrets everything to be called that, well kiddies lets say Guimel takes his work as a dragonslayer seriously the same goes for best friend.  
  
"thanks Chesta, you're mine too, and if Hitomi hits on you then..OH CHESTA!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****************************  
  
"Allen how is my brother?" Van ask. "He's resting right now, I think this is Zaibachs doing, those wounds were to clean for a sword or a dagger he even has burn marks on him, I'm going to speak with King Aston right now, He just came out of that meeting" Allen stop and look at Van strangely, a faint smile formed on his lips. Van gave him a confused look "What is it?" he ask a bit a disturb that a twenty five year playboy was looking at him THAT way or so he thought.  
  
"Miss Hitomi seems to have made herself quite comfortable on your back" he answered. Van turned his head slightly and saw Hitomi sleeping "Well she did use all her strength running to find your older brother" Yukari spoke. Van nodded "If you want, I can take her back to her room, your back could use a rest" Allen beseeched.  
  
"uh.that's all right but I'll.."  
  
'VAN-SAMA" Merle cried and glomped him causing him to lose his balance almost dropping Hiotmi "Perhaps you should take her, my hands are going to be full now" Van said referring to Merle. Allen grabbed Hitomi gently and carried her up the stairs, Yukari look at him with suspicion "Does he have the hots for Hitomi or something?" She thought  
  
'Hey you"  
  
"Yukari turned around tried to hide her annoyance "Oh hi Princes Millerna" Yukari forcefully said. The blonde princess look at her slyly and grabbed her arm "Oh yo must try some of my dresses they will suit you far more better than those rags you have on" She said. "Oh this princess is definitely going down when she least expects it" Yukari thought as she was dragged away from Van and Merle.  
  
Van and merle were the only ones left he sighed at this "We should visit Ayube" he said and merle agreed to him, clinging to his arm.  
  
As Allen carried Hitomi across the hallway he couldn't help but glance at her face a warm smile beamed on his face. It was a cold night and the fire was roaring Celena had wanted to stay up and see the sun rise but sleep got the best of her and she ended sleeping on the floor. Allen sighed and picked her up from cold floor, he carried her to her room and laid her under the warm blankets "Daddy" she whispered in her sleep.  
  
Allen suddenly clenched his teeth at this and notice he was at her and Yukari's room he laid her on one of the beds and pulled the sheets over her "Why do you remind me of her? What is your connection to her? Is it even my little sister that you spoke back at the outposts" he thought.  
  
He took one last look at the sleeping Hitomi before closing the door. As he walk down the hallways toward King Astons throne room thoughts plagued his mind; Why did Zaibach attack Fanelia? It was a peaceful country which only use guymelefs as only a means of protection and defense and it wasn't a threatening country either. "So why" he thought. Another thought came to him "Why did they attack our outposts? What were they looking for? Foken- sama? Van-Oji? Or both? "I have a feeling I've been suck in something to deep for king Aston to just to ignore" he spoke to himself. He found himself at the doors of the throne room and entered.  
  
King Aston sat on his throne, his belly showing and his slick eyes bare down on Allen, with respect Allen bow down to his King and begin to discuss his report.  
  
"Majesty, I must speak to of the utmost importance it no only concerns of Zaibachs recent actions but also I fear they may attack Austuria as well"  
  
"That is enough Allen Schezar, you have made a great miscalculation and you dare attack Zaibachs fortress also? You are set against many charges" Aston spoke. "NANI" Allen exclaimed and stood up "They attacked our outposts and destroyed them"  
  
"That's not true"  
  
Allen look to his side and noticed a man covered by a black cloak appear from the shadows his silver eyes only shown through his long strands of black hair "We were tracking down fugitives that resided in your outposts, we had them but, you attack our fortress and allowed them to escape" he explain.  
  
"Does he mean Hitomi?" Allen thought. "Allen Schezar, you may be a knight Caeli but nothing more" Aston broke into his thoughts. Allen clenched his teeth and look at the morbid looking man "I hope we may resolve our differences at tonight's banquet and ball" he said as he walk away from Allen and exited through the door.  
  
"ASTON-SAMA!! We just can't"  
  
"Allen, there is nothing we can do, I already sent men to the docks to fetch that guymelef that you brought with you, Gabrielus told me that it was quite hostile and they would destroy it after they take it off our hands"  
  
"You can't just--"  
  
"Folken MATTE!!"  
  
Allen turned around and gasp the green haired man had entered without permission he bow down to King Aston ignoring the pain he had from his multiple wounds with Van behind him.  
  
"King Aston, you must hear me, to one king to another. You cannot trust Zaibach now, they have destroyed my kingdom and you outposts, they may attack your country next, for whatever ambitions they may have set into play. Please you cannot let them take escaflowne, it may means our only defense" Folken pleaded. King Aston look at the king for Fanelia in pensive thoughtfulness.  
  
"You truly are the son of Varie and Gensou Fanel, very well I keep escaflowne in safety"  
  
"thank you king Aston" Folken replied gratefully. Van help him stand on the ground and they left the room.  
  
******************************  
  
"Folken, you just got your wounds bandaged, you shouldn't force yourself like this"  
  
"I'm sorry Van, but I had to tell him as soon as possible, it is important that he knows that Zaibach is planning something" Folken explain. "Van, did Hitomi come with you?" he ask. Van snorted at the mention of that girls name' Yeah" he answered gruffly. "Good, I should see her right now."  
  
"Don't you can barely balance yourself, she going to go into hysterics if she sees you collapse on the floor! Besides why are in such a hurry to see that bigmouth, brute" Van spoke and shut-up when he saw Folken stare at him with murderous eyes.  
  
"Van, if it was not for her I would be dead"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Folken sighed at this "When she first came to me I was still tracking the dragon, it found us, attracted to her fear, and I begin to battle it look like I had won when it's slits went over his eyes and I began to lay my sword down but she yelled to me and in that next instant the dragon lunged at me it would have taken my life if she hadn't warned me. I am forever in her debt Van, and you should behave yourself more, that is no way to talk about Hitomi that way, she is your friend."  
  
"THAT GIRL IS NO FRIEND OF MINE" Van snapped and Folken look at him. "I hate her! She left, she just left me alone, she never cared about us, she would have never left!!"  
  
"Is that...how you feel..Van?"  
  
Van eyes widen, Hitomi had been there all along he immediately flinch ready but his anger still remain "What, you're going to slap me now!" He retorted. Hitomi just look at him and Van stop he noticed no anger in her eyes and he gasp at what he saw; tears form in her eyes and she turned away from them "So that's how it is between us, you hate my guts" she replied and with that she ran off.  
  
She didn't give him or Folken a chance to speak she ran faster, when she woke up she was in her room, she assumed Van brought her up there so she decided to make amends once again. She even had a speech prepared she thought it was chance a perfect opportunity. They found Folken, and Van was so relieved.  
  
She stop to rest against on of the pillars "I'm a idiot, a idiot, Van never wanted to be my friend, I'm just an idiot" she spoke to herself, some tears escaping from her eyes, she wipe them off but they still came "He hates me, I'm just a burden to him, even when we were kids, I was just a burden" she thought sadly. "Why I even bother" she thought. It was one of the reason she came to Fanelia, she tried many times through her life but this one she was determine she was so scared, for Folken for Van, the visions showed what would happen and she wouldn't stand to lose them.  
  
"Are you all right miss"  
  
Hitomi look up and saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair and ice blue eyes, she look at her with concern. "I'm all right" Hitomi lied. The blonde hair woman look at her " You met my sister, didn't you" she spoke and Hitomi look at her "Your sister?"  
  
"Millerna, she gave you a hard time because you came with Allen, right? I swear that girls needs to remember her manners, oh I'm sorry, I have not introduce my self, I am princess Eries, I am Millerna's older sister and you?"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki" Hitomi said. Eries gave her a warm smile "Shouldn't you get ready for the ball?" she ask. "Ball?" Hitomi repeated. Eries nodded "Yes, My father is throwing a banquet and ball tonight, many people will be coming, and I'm sure your friends will want you to come, that boy with the red shirt right?"  
  
"He's not a friend"  
  
"I see" Eries said. Hitomi look at her clothing and sigh "I'm not really dress for the occasion so I may not be going" She replied. "Nonsense Hitomi, you are a guest at this castle, I'll lend one of my dresses" She offered and motion her, to her room. "thank you eries-hime" Hitomi spoke gratefully she couldn't believe she found a no bitchy Gaean woman and second she was related to Milerna? "What happen?" she thought, referring to Millerna as she entered in Eries's room.  
  
She found Erie's laying the most beautiful dresses she ever seen and hitomi couldn't help but stare dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, I can't possibly borrow these, there too beautiful" Hitomi exclaimed. "It's perfectly all right with me, I tire of having to dress like a doll most of the time" She confess and pick up a dress. "Ah there it is" she responded and then held it in front of Hitomi "Oh this will definitely be perfect on you, take off your clothes and try it on"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hitomi first unbutton her blazer and laid it on the bed, then she untied her ribbon and proceeded to unbutton her shirt and took it off her slender arms and laid it along with her blazer. Then the skirt went down and Eries help her put on the dress "Oh it's wonderful on you" she complimented and Hitomi blush.  
  
"If you want to take a bath or freshen up you can use my bathroom" Eries added. "Thank you so much Eries" Hitomi reply. The princess smiled at her "I notice you look a little down when you first arrived here and I thought I should try to make your visit here more enjoyable, to be truthful it's nice to have company, I don't get it a lot"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, people have the tendency to call me the ice princess for some reason, perhaps it's because I'm not as open as my little sister" She explained. "That sucks" Hitomi added "Wheres your bathroom?"  
  
"It's over there you turn the nozzle to the right to get hot water"  
  
As Hitomi dipped into the warm bath she immediately felt her body relaxed as the hot water soothed her aching muscles she submerged her head into the water and raised out as he hair slick down all the way to her shoulders. A nice bath was just what she needed "After everything that happen today" she thought to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
"Van hates me because I left? I thought he'd be overjoyed, having able to have Folken all for himself. All of this, what's happening? I hope I haven't gotten myself and Yukari in too deep. What about Celena? She was there on the air ship, but did I see things? it turned out to be Dilandau"  
  
She suddenly touch the mark on her neck, it was still there and she blushed thinking about it "Is he horny or what?" her pendant began to glow and Hitomi look down in surprise all of the sudden the water began to churn and Hitomi let out a yelp when it raised out of the bath . The water began to take form and Hitomi gasp, it took a form of a man with wings "A angel" she muttered dazed. The water angel look at her and came closer , Hitomi tried to scoot back but she reached the end of the bath tub. It came closer to her and it's arms circled around her. Hitomi never took her eyes off it, she could see her reflection in it's face it came closer then her lips touched with his.  
  
"You will face many hardships, I give you my blessing, so you may be protected by the draconian power which you hold" It spoke in her head then it disperse and turned back into water. Hitomi's heart was beating rapidly not noticing she was clenching her pendant tightly.  
  
"W-What was that?"  
  
******************************  
  
"Is my hair messed up"  
  
"How's my breath?'  
  
"Oh man it stinks, why did you have to eat onion? You're gonna scare all the girls away"  
  
"Does my uniform make me look fat?'  
  
"Check out my ass, does it look good?"  
  
"Jeez no wonder you guys have no girlfriends"  
  
"You're the one to talk Dilandau's bitch"  
  
"Do you want me to make your hair any shorter??"  
  
Guimel let out a sigh, it was going to be a LONG night, maybe if he was lucky Dilandau would get bored and they would go back early "It is a high possibility" he thought and notice Chesta twiddle his thumbs "Nervous Chesta?" he ask. Chesta nodded "A little, I mean there's going to be a lot of people and what if I embarrass Dilandau sama? Or myself for that matter?" Guimel slap him on the back "Then Chesta you don't mess up remember we train under Dilandau failure is not an option besides you can't embarrass yourself more than Viole and Dallet"  
  
"HEY! We're right over here fluff ball" They spoke in unison as they entered the ballroom they saluted the Austurian guards and took their proper seat. Guimel thank the maid after they brought his wine and food, he look around and gave another bored sigh, he wasn't cut for this type of lifestyle, his idea of fun was going skinny dipping in the lake on hot summers, roasting bazelurk on the open farm, scaring the village girls out of their wits, and going to the Freudians festivals with his father. A sad smile came to his face at the thought of his father then clench his fists they were lucky they didn't invite Basram or he may committed a massacre.  
  
"Soon, father, I'll find them and slit their throats to avenge you" he thought viciously and took a hard drink of his vino and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He look at all the people after a couple of minutes searching he gave up "I guess she isn't here after all."  
  
"Guimel don't look so down, who knows she may be here but hasn't came yet" Chesta assured. "Look Chesta it's Allen Schezar" Dallet exclaimed and Chesta let out a growl "Don't mention that name" he snapped. As Guimel day dream someone caught his eye "Is that Van??" he thought spying at the raven hair boy sitting by himself drinking rather heavily staring out the window. "It is, Whoa, look how lanky he is, chest's more ripped than him, hell I'M more buff than he is. Wait if he's here, than Hitomi has to be also and Yukari too" he thought as a familiar giddiness crept he tried to control himself not to squeal like a little school girl.  
  
Dilandau tap on the table bored out of his mind he trying not to set anything on fire but that was trickier than most people thought. He actually hoped that his dragonslayers would make asses of themselves so he be entertained or at least beat the living snot out of them but to no avail, they were actually behaving. "Damn" he muttered. He noticed Gabrielus watching him 'He's probably still mad I slashed his bed" he thought and grin he soon begin the touch his wound obsessively and glowered when he noticed The raven haired boy. "There he is" Dilandau thought and grasp his sword "Don't even think it" Gabrielus responded "Or else I will have the mechanic dismantle your flamethrower."  
  
"Fuck you Strategos"  
  
"I'm sorry Dilandau I'm not THAT desperate" he countered with a smirk which made Dilandau all the more angrier. "That's for slashing my bed, you psychotic demon child of hell" Gabrielus thought still annoyed that he would have to sleep on the table because the floor was f***ing cold (Sorry one full f-word per chappie)  
  
"Hey look Yukari's over there"  
  
"Wow she looks great in that dress"  
  
"though pink isn't really her color"  
  
"There's Yukari" Chesta whispered and Guimel nodded "She's definitely hear" he thought.  
  
******************************  
  
Yukari was pissed not only that princess gave her a ugly dress but merle had the nerve to tease her about it Normally she would have come with Hitomi but she was nowhere to be found. She then noticed Van looking at her his visible eye widen like a deer caught in the headlights then he quickly turned around.  
  
"Van was checking me out?!?! Van was checking me out ^-^ !! Imean O_O what the! Where's Hitomi when you need her? How could she, she left me with the queens of all bitchiness alone" She thought glumly.  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
"Hitomi! Where were you I thought you abandoned--oh wow, Hitomi, you're gorgeous!!"  
  
"Thanks" Hitomi replied shyly. Everyone at the table stop and look at here even Millerna stop, her jaw drop and her eyes widen in astonishment. "I knew that dress fit you perfectly" Eries complimented from behind. Eries was right on the mark Hitomi's dress was downright gorgeous, It stick to her body, showing her usually hidden curves, The light blue velveteen nicely outlined her chest and hips while the gown was a glowing white silk. Her shoulders were bare with a slight white flow drooping around them adding more to show her sexiness and cleavage. Her pendant rested on her chest accompanied with a black choker courtesy of Eries covering up her hickey. Her lips were slightly painted which match her emerald eyes perfectly lets just say that Hitomi made Millerna look like a handmaiden ^_^V  
  
"Miss Hitomi may I say for everyone that you look astonishing tonight" Allen announced and raised his cup Hitomi look at him "Why are they making a big deal out of this?" she thought soon they were interrupted by a crash she turned around and saw Van lying on the floor looking at her "you look." he stop and downcast his eyes he picked himself up and sat near the window again, Hitomi just ignored him with sadness.  
  
"Where's Folken?"  
  
"Oh, he couldn't come tonight, he still not strong enough with all the wounds he had, I just wish I knew what happen to him" Allen responded. "I bet I know" Van spoke and glowered at the dragonslayers sitting on the other side of the room. While on that side of the room the dragonslayers saw Hitomi's big entrance and this is how it went.  
  
Dallet- Gaping and drooling.  
  
Viole- let the vino spill on his pants while he was drinking it added by a son of a bitch! Gatty- can't stop staring  
  
Miguel- fell off his chair  
  
Chesta- silent admiration  
  
Guimel- speechless and possibly having a boner???? I wouldn't like to know right now  
  
Dilandau- DEFINETLY has his pants on fire.  
  
"Who is that beautiful young lady?" Gabrielus ask and received sharp glares from Dilandau and Guimel "Just asking" he defended and continue to sip on his vino. "Guimel, this is your Chance, dance with her" Chesta whispered "what?!! Right now? I can't!"  
  
"Do it before Allen or Dilandau-sama has a chance" Chesta urged and was supported by others saying yeah. Guimel felt his face grow incredibly hot could he do it, no he couldn't what if she turned him down then again what if she didn't "I'm so confused" he thought.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Come with me and ask Yukari to dance with you while I ask Hitomi" Guimel stated. Chesta gulped and blushed at this "B-But.." he stuttered. "Oh screw you guys if you won't ask her then I will, c'mon Miguel" Dallet said. "Sit" Gatty commanded in a rather scary voice and they sat right back down "Guimel, I'll go with you, if Chetsa is unwilling" Gatty offered.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dilandau-sama beat us to it!"  
  
"SONOVA******"  
  
"Guimel! Watch your mouth"  
  
TbC  
  
***********************************  
  
Do you guys think I'll stop it there sorry but the dance will contnue on the second chappie sorry for the cliffy but R/R please  
  
Y.V. 


	15. Dancing in the Moonlight part two

Welcome to another chapter of..  
  
Everyone from esca- ALTERNATING FATE  
  
You hear cheers and horns blowing in the background and YV has a party hat on her you know why I'm happy well 1: I bought escaflowne the movie HOORAY, TUCK AND ROLL VAN TUCK AND ROLL!! And 2: I just look at my stats the other day and this chapppie has 124 REVIEWS!! 124!!!! You really like my story you really like my story *sobs* I need a hug will you be nice enough to give me hug? And I'm giving out BOOZE, TEQUILA WINE THE WORKS!!!!! To celebrate this occasion ^___^ I would like to thank and give BOOZE to.....  
  
Macky- Thank you and I like how I made their reactions also, and yes I'm pretty sure dilandau's attempt will end in tears but here have some BOOZE or anyone alcohol beverage you want!!!  
  
Xelena- you question will be answer in this chappie yeah the water angel thing was pretty cool have some BOOZE!!  
  
Nihongo- you give many good reasons why she should be paired with Hitomi though you never know who she'll end up with just remember She and Guimel haven't seen each other in ten years so a person can get attracted, Van? er, well you got me there and with Allen eck I wouldn't want to do that and for folken..hmmmm I'll get back to you on that here have some ALKYHOL!!!  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl- *puts him in a choker hold* MAGICMAN CALM DOWN!!! Breath in, breath out remember: This is just a fan fiction just a fan fiction have some booze *Makes him drink the whole bottle under a minute* there hope you have a high tolerance for this shit and smoke girl *Gives an evil grin* so the sex is that good huh? Ohh you can have as much booze as you want ^_^ oh yeah and here *Gives her a taser* that's if Allen ever comes near you play with it as much as you like.  
  
Lani-Anela- I know I want to hug them all too especially Chesta =^-^= ah yes Hitomi is the popular one here have some BOOZE  
  
Esca chick- yeah I use t hate Dilly too until I found out about how he was a experiment for those damn sorcerers no one deserves to be experimented on with horrible experiments no one!! *takes a big chug of the booze and hands it to esca chick* have bruskie *hiccup* as you can see I'm sensitive on the subject of human experimentations, damn Hitler..  
  
super girl- wow I now know for a fact you love this fic thanks have a drinkie *hiccup* er me thinks I'm currently buzzed *hicuup, hiccup* here you booze  
  
Rai Dorian- so many ppl saying D/H, F/H, V/H it's riving crazy man *hiccup* all these pairings I must choose but cannot *Takes another drink* I love take my hand best AU out there *HICCUP* scuse me have some booze ==^___^=== *me-thinks I'm drunk*  
  
Streetwyse- Yukari thanks you for bunny *HICCUP* she will exact revenge!! REVENGE!!! Booze have you *Trips* woopsie.  
  
VioleDragonGurl- Mm hm I thought Hitomi should radiate like the great gal she is would you care for a bruskie?  
  
Hitomi fanel- O_O don't get mad get drunk ^_^ *hands her some wine*  
  
Y.V.- *hiccup* I DO NOT OWN ESCA FLOWNE!! *takes another sip and color forms on her cheeks* I DO KNOT get it knot hey alkyhol is some good shit man if I get buzz offa church wine then I'm so screwed *Hiccup and falls on the ground flushed* I'M OKAY!!! No I'm NOT I'm druuunkkkk...*looks at any male reviews drunk off her ass and winks at them* How you doin?  
  
Hitomi- er, should we help her?  
  
Yukari- lets just tie her up so she won't hurt anyone!  
  
Poopsie- poopsie?  
  
Yukari-*Uses the dialndau cackle* yes poopsie we have so many things to do thank you streetwyse OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MIIIILLLLLLEEEERRRRRNNNAAAAAAA!!!! THERES SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO SEE!!!  
  
Y.V.- *singing with smokegirl* THE NIGHT ALLEN WENT CRAZY! THE NIGHT SCHEZAR WENT INSANE...!!! * do not own Night Allen went crazy that belongs to MAGIC MAN!!!)  
  
*Dancing in the moonlight part 2*  
  
**********  
  
"Guimel, watch your mouth" Dallet snapped and Guimel covered his face with his hand; he blew it even before he had a chance. "Don't sweat it Guimel, you still have a chance, we have ALL night" Viole tried to assure but Guimel just groan. "Group huddle" Miguel whispered to the other except Guimel and all the Ds (Except Guimel) nodded and huddled.  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"For as long as I've known Guimel has never shown interest in a girl"  
  
"So we thought he was gay"  
  
"Until now! We have seen that he's as straight as the rest of us and for that we must have him accomplish the romantics dream!"  
  
"What are you talking about Miguel?"  
  
"Ohhh I know! Guimel's in love? With a woman??? Are you sure??"  
  
"Did you see the way he look at Hitomi? Or his pants at least?"  
  
"And why were YOU looking at his PANTS?"  
  
"Hey I drop my vino on my pants and I happen to glance!" Viole defended but was met with snickering "That's enough, back to Guimel" Chesta stated furiously which caused all the slayers to look him surprised. "This Guimels childhood sweetheart; the first girl he's ever had feelings for, we can't let him pass up a chance like this" Chesta explain and the ds nodded vigorously. "Yes, we must have him strive for the romantic dream!!" Dallet stated enthusiastically with Viole (they're so fun to write) everyone operation; Dancing in the moonlight will commence"  
  
"I want in!"  
  
"GAH!! Gabrielus-sama! Er why?" Gatty ask with suspicion and Gabrielus just smirked "I happen to be a hapless romantic my self" he explain "Heh heh heh, little do they know it's part of my payback to Dilandau" he thought viciously. "Ok, you can help strategos, but how are we going to stop Dilandau-sama?" Miguel spoke and Gabrielus had a big grin plastered on his face "Just leave that to me gentlemen" he offered. Guimel gave them a strange look "What were you guys doing?" he ask taking a sip of his wine and they all laughed nervously "Nothing Guimel, nothing" Viole assured.  
  
"Say lets dance"  
  
"I'm up for some dancing how bout everyone else?" Miguel stated and everyone nodded, except Guimel. "Er, I'll stay here" he spoke "what afraid to ask out a girl, or a guy??"  
  
"What was that Dallet!?!?!"  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, you don't have the guts to ask a guy out" Dallet answered. Chesta cringe at this; he could literally see a dangerous red aura coming off of Guimel "Are you implying I'm homosexual, Dallet?!!" Guimel ask, dangerously. Gatty glanced behind him and saw Dilandau currently trying to get to Hitomi; the good thing was a lot of other guys already got to her before he did. "Good, chances are once he dances with her, we'll never see her again" he thought. He then noticed Gabrielus sneaking around and sweat formed n his brow "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him in on this..." he thought again.  
  
"May I take over?"  
  
As the man bowed down to Hitomi she was taken by another gentlemen and begin to waltz around the floor she let out a shy smile. Back on earth she was too shy to even consider someone asking for a dance but here, it felt wonderful. She glanced at the table; Yukari was giving her a thumbs up and making Millerna more irritable stating the obvious about Hitomi and how gorgeous she was and the fact she already dance with four different guys while Millerna was yet to be asked out. She also saw Allen watching her and she scowl inwardly "He's probably undressing me with his eyes" she thought disgusted. She then noticed that Gaddess was no longer with them and brows furrowed with puzzlement  
  
"Where did he go?" she thought and her gaze went to Van; he had his head down and his knees to his chest while Merle continued to pester him; it seemed he drank a bit too much or was to depressed to be drunk. He gently rocking back and forth lost in his own little world while he held to the empty glass of vino in his hand. She tried to ignore it after what he said she should be furious at him but seeing him like that, it was too much for her to bear. "Excuse me" she apologized to the man and begin to walk towards Van. She felt her throat tightened and rubbed her arms nervously "What am I going to say; it's obvious he hates my guts, why am I even going there? Because you feel sorry for him Hitomi, that's why" She mentally spoke to herself. She then felt someone grabbed her hand and turned around she felt the blood drain from her.  
  
"My exotic one you look stunning tonight" Dilandau purred to her and pulled her to him. As this happen Van look up and gritted his teeth as he saw the albino touching Hitomi. Wobbling he stood up and begin to grip his sword, evident that alcohol was taking influence over him. "Van-sama, wait" merle pleaded as she saw him slowly take out his sword and trying to balance himself.  
  
"I will avenge Fanelia," he slurred he was ready to lunge and cut his head off but Merle wrapped herself around his legs and Van fell with a thud. "I knew I shouldn't have let you drink; you have such low alcohol tolerance," she exclaimed as Van struggle to get his legs out of her grip. Van just glared at Dilandau with murderous eyes how much he wanted to kill that bastard right now.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Dilandau, here you are" Gabreilus exclaimed a little too happily. Dilandau scowled at him "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at him. Gabrelius still gave him a cheerful smile "Oh, Dilandau you remember Grunhilda do you?" he ask and saw Dilandau's face pale.  
  
"You wouldn't dare strategos"  
  
"After slashing my room I have nothing to lose" he stated as he grabbed Dilandau and shoved him behind him. Dilandau stumbled and felt someone caught him he look up and his pale skin became paler "Dilandau, your so feisty tonight" the girl exclaimed in a high pitched voice and hugged him; suffocating him with her chest. As she dragged him to the dance floor Gabrielus let out a satisfied chuckle seeing the Albino giving him a death glare "Oh yes, he's definitely killing me tonight" Gabrielus said to himself and turned to Hitomi. He outreached his hand towards her "Come. He's waiting for you" he explained and with his head motioned to the fluffy headed slayer currently trying beat the crap out of Dallet.  
  
"Who are you?" Hitomi ask and Gabrielus smile at her charming "A hapless romantic" he answered and begin to lead her towards the Ds "Uh, can I bring my friend?" she ask motioning to Yukari who was know covering her ears trying to shut out Millerna's talking.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Yukari, psssst" Hitomi exclaimed and caught the red heads attention. "What?" she mouthed to her and saw Hitomi pointing to the Ds and more so at Gatty Yukari let a huge smile show "Scuse me princess, the night is young and so are the men" she spoke and quickly from the table to join Hitomi.  
  
Dallet look up gasping and his jaw dropped "Holy shit, strategos pulled it off after all"  
  
BAM!!  
  
X.X  
  
"That's for calling me a homo you dyke" Guimel exclaim victoriously and gave the other slayers a warning glance, especially Miguel and Viole. He gave them a strange look "Hey, why are all of you grinning" he ask with suspicion.  
  
"Hitomi, Yukari, hey there" Viole said happily and guimel froze where he stood. "Guimel" Hitomi spoke with warmth and Guimel turned around. "Oh wow," he thought as he got a closer look at the second time she really did look gorgeous; hardly the cute five-year-old girl he met ten years ago. Hitomi look at him shyly, her emerald eyes glowing and Guimel gulped as color from as on his cheeks.  
  
"Chesta, shall we" Yukari ask and gently grabbed his arm and Chesta let out a shy smile and nodded, leading her to the dance floor "Our little mushroom is all grown up" Dallet said in a maternal voice while Miguel wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Hitomi, I..." he began and outstretch his hand "Will you, what I mean to say...." this was so hard for him to say his uniform was choking him. "What guimel means to say is, will you do him the honor of giving him one dance" Gatty cut in while Guimel nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I would love to" was Hitomi's answer and Guimel felt his heart explode from pure shock and joy then just remembered something, he didn't know how to dance. "Oh shit" he thought to himself and Hitomi knew what he thinking "Don't worry I'll lead" she said as he took her to the dance floor "okay put your arm on my waist and your other holding up with my arm" she explained and Guimel followed. Hitomi put her other hand on his shoulder "Then we move back and forth" she said beginning.  
  
"This isn't so hard"  
  
Guimel begin to relax and listen to the music played he look down shyly while Hitomi look back up smiling "I was worried about you" she said and not noticing came closer to him "I thought you might have gotten hurt when they came to rescue Yukari and I." she explained. "I was worried too" guimel replied and dance closer to her "Hitomi, did you ever forgot about me?" Guimel ask and Hitomi look up a bit surprised "Why would you say that?" she ask. Guimel shook his head "It's nothing important, I've never forgotten of you, I well, guh I'm not making sense, am I"  
  
"It's alright, what matters is we're here," Hitomi answered. Guimel let out a satisfied sigh she was right now he was content all the anger, the sadness, the hate he had just melted away and the only thought was how lovely Hitomi look tonight and he didn't want it to end.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"What is it, Viole?" Gatty ask and Viole motion to the dancing couple in front of them "I've never seen Guimel so happy like this; Hitomi must mean very much to him" he answered and Gatty nodded in agreement "But, it's too sad..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Viole, it will never work out"  
  
"Huh?" Viole said a bit confused "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Viole, we are the enemy, it can't be, it never can," he said. Viole bit his lower lip he knew Gatty was right but Guimel look so content damn it didn't he deserve it? After everything he gone through?  
  
"Wait, we can convince her to come back with us, that way she won't have to fight us or Guimel" he exclaimed a little hope shining "I don't know Viole, it's her own decision to make, from what she may see we may be working for an evil cause"  
  
"Gatty, do see us? Working for an evil cause?" Viole ask. Gatty look at him with a serious demeanor "To be truthful, I do question what we are doing but I do this to support my family in Zaibach; it is the only way they can survive, even if it may mean selling my soul to the devil."  
  
".....Me too, I have a little sister to think about, We may be working for a wrong cause but, it's the only way I can allow my sister to have a future, she's only eight but, when this is all over, I'm going to take my payment get my sister and we'll start a new life; one where she will be able to grow up with all the opportunities she should have; just like our father wanted." he replied. And Gatty chuckled at this "I guess we each have own little story behind our reasons."  
  
TbC  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
O_O;;; ack to short very sorry but my brain is lately on the fritz and I don't what should happen next I'm open to ideas and suggestion if you want to help out just send them to animeguru087@hotmail.com or send short ones via reviews.  
  
fOX 


	16. Hurt

HI and welcome to another chappie of...  
  
Dornkirk- Alternating Fate, Alternating fate, ALTENATING FATE, ALTERNATING FATE *suddenly starts coughing and wheezing and farts before croaking and dies*  
  
Y.V.- rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttt........I would like to thank  
  
Magicman/Smoke girl-DANCE YOU MAN WHORE DANCE!!! Thanks to smorkegrls 5 step program you'll be sure to stay entertain by Allen's dancing for hours to come! Aw man, I can't get you drunk, damn....oh well but I got Magicman drunk ^_^ heh heh O_O I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!! Oh yeah Magicman make some Yugi-oh fanfiction already!!! The yugioh community must know about you're great writing skillz DO IT!!! Please??? *makes puppy dog face* if not I'll keep on pleading until you do and you really don't want to see that. I'll get you a date with Hitomi  
  
All the males- give her a murderous glare, sharpening their swords  
  
Y.V.- OoO;;;; oh, hey guys......how long were you there??  
  
Macky- Thank you so much for the idea I'm using it this chappie and your wish has been granted; Allen will get hit on the head with a chair lol!!  
  
Hiotmi Fanel- Thank you also for the idea sami ^_^  
  
ViolesDragonGurl- YES!! I have converted you to the Hiotmi/Guimel pairing YES!! My plan of world domination through esca pairing confusion is working BWAHAhaha!! *Notices VDG still there* uh how much did you hear?  
  
Streetwyse- Thanx for the compliment all I do is just listen to esca music and the magic begins ^_^ yes and I think Yukari is currently using poopsie to torture millerna right now  
  
*in the back*  
  
Millerna- MAKE IT STOP!! MY EARS THEY BLEED!!  
  
Yukari- KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAAA!!!  
  
Y.V-..........er see?.....I need to get her some help......  
  
super girl- well, hopefully this fic will wet you appetite for Dilandau/Hitomi  
  
esca chick- O_O um I think I'll keep Viole straight I think ViolesDragonGurl would kill me if I made him gay and crushing on Guimel then that would make Hitomi very angry and angry Hitomi is a baaaaaaad thing (You'll see what I mean when I get around writing the next four chapters it's going to scare the hell out of you)  
  
fire angel- O_O ok I updated and here's your Drunk Van  
  
Van-*slurring* why am I here?  
  
Y.V.- well Fanel, for tonight you're fire angels bitch so what she says and do goes!!  
  
Van- *.* dddduuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OK =^O^=  
  
ice()- thank you ice and I know not too many Ds fics out there after I'm done with this I thinking about makin a fic all about the DS ^_^  
  
I do not own escaflowne that is all but I do own Gabrielus and the water angel ^_^ on with the fic.  
  
Also give a new fic I just started a look see its Dragonslayer and the prophet and it's a C/H/V triangle that's right!! THE DS WILL HAVE THEIR DAY!!!  
  
Oh and someone guess the song in the today's ficcie, whoever guesses it right gets a piccie of Hitomi and Yukari in Dragonslayer uniforms ^______________^  
  
*Hurt*  
  
************************************  
  
Van watch with angry eyes as he saw Hitomi and Yukari dance with the enemy, he gripped his fist and grinded his teeth. How could they dance with the enemy? They were the ones that destroyed his homeland and scattered his people he stood up and began to march their, not giving merle a chance to stop him this time.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi spoke and Guimel turned around only to face a very angry Van Fanel marching towards them. Without a word Van grabbed Hiotmi's arm and begin to drag her away from the Zaibach side of the table. "Van, what are you doing!?" Hitomi exclaimed while Van grip her arm and he look at her with infuriated eyes. "Don't you dare ask me that!! How could you!! They destroyed my home Hitomi, your home when you were a child!!!' He snapped at her while Hitomi look at him with wide eyes. Guimel look at him slightly irritated he knew he had too much to drink from the way he was acting or was that the way he always was? Either way he knew he needed him to calm down.  
  
"Van, calm down, you had to much to drink" Guimel said calmly grabbing a hold of his shoulder and receiving the frightening glares he was ever given to him. Van turned to look at him. He let go of Hitomi and lunge at Guimel, slamming him against the wall. Everyone stop and turn to look while Guimel look at him slightly surprised. Van felt his blood boiling; who did this kid think he was talking to him like a long time comrade.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!" He shouted at him griping his uniform tighter "You killed them all!! Which one was it!??! Yurizen?? Or was it Balgus you bastard!! Were you the one who killed him?!?!? TELL ME!!!!! He screamed not noticing he was starting to choke him. Guimel began to struggle to breathe as he look at Van he never saw this much hatred in his face before, was this really the little kid he would get in staring matches with? But he look at him with shame.  
  
"Van.....it's true....I was........" he began between breaths. "VAN STOP IT!!" Hitomi cried out trying to pry him off of Guimel. "Hitomi, STAY OUT OF THIS!!" he snapped and pushed her away from them sending her flying into Miguel and Dallet. Guimel snapped "THAT'S IT!!" he shouted and kick Van in the stomach feeling his grip loosen. He slump to the ground gasping for air looking at Van with growing anger.  
  
"You have no right..to do that to her....Van" he snap at him. Van held his stomach as he stared at him he was over the edge with rage. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE WE KNOW EACH OTHER!!!" he screamed at him and felt someone grab his shoulder, stopping him from attacking again.  
  
"If you mess with my soldiers, you will answer to me" Dilandau said with a serious demeanor and Van felt his blood explode. With a animalistic cry he slugged Dilandau, sending him to the table. At that moment, everyone who hated each others guts began to go out in an all battle royale brawl. "Stop this immediately" Allen reason but was silence when a chair impacted against his head.  
  
"Hitomi, we need to get out of here" Yukari cried supporting her and Hitomi look up and saw Van and Dilandau going at it, unfortunately van was losing due to all the alkyhol he consumed. "Van" she thought to herself.  
  
As this happen Folken was coming in with a very shock expression on his face when he look around everyone was kicking the crap out of each other. "I just wanted to get something to eat.." He thought to himself and noticed Van was fighting with someone.  
  
"VAN!!" he thought limping towards them, wincing, he still had not heal from the wounds he had when Zaibach soldiers ambush him when he neared Austuria. Now his main concern was the well being for his brother, he knew he wasn't the best of fighters.  
  
Dilandau look at him insanely as he stroke his cheek "I have to repay you for my face!" he shouted and went for his face. Van barely dodge and tackled him but was thrown off. He wipe the blood from his lips "I'LL KILL YOU!!" he screamed and lunged at him slugging him in the stomach he wasn't going to let this chance get away.  
  
"YOU DESTROYED MY HOME YOU BASTARD!!! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, FRIENDS, YOU DESTROYED INNOCENT LIVES!!!!" he screamed he was now uncontrollable he become a untamed beast beating on him.  
  
"GET OFF HIM" Gatty shouted trying to pry him off and was soon aided by the other DS they succeeded to get him off their general but that didn't stop Van. Soon he started attacking them all like a crazed animal not caring what would happen to him any more.  
  
"I have to stop this, Van's going to get hurt" Hitomi thought to herself and ran towards him "Van stop it please" she pleaded but they were ignore as he kick Viole in the abdomen and his fist begin to aim at Miguel.  
  
"VAN STOP IT!!" she cried going between Miguel and Van while Miguel look at her with shock.  
  
* THWACK!!!! *  
  
Everyone stared shock at this and Hitomi fell to the ground. Van stop in a daze unable to understand what he just did. "Hitomi" Yukari shouted and ran to her as Gatty helped her up. Guimel look at him with fury now but was held back by Chesta "Guimel don't" he pleaded struggling against him. Folken was stun, he couldn't believe his little brother actions this moment. Hitomi held her bruised cheek in pain looking at Van while Van look traumatized.  
  
"Hitomi.."  
  
"it's ok Van" she cut him off. Rougue tears began to fall down her face while she still look at him "It's ok.....that you still hate me, for leaving you alone, but I won't care about you....ANYMORE!!" she said and began to run from Van from Guimel from everyone she past Folken not noticing and left the dining hall. Guimel look at him with pure hate now "YOU BASTARD!!" he shouted and begin to walk to him raising his fist but Yukari step in between him and Van. She look at Van angrily and she began to cry, she slapped him hard on the face snapping him out of his daze he look at her confused as her tears streamed down.  
  
"DAMN IT VAN!! SHE CARES ABOUT YOU!! AND YOU PUSH HER AWAY!!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!!!" she screamed before also leaving to look for her broken- hearted friend. Van fell to his knees looking at his hands.  
  
"Van.."  
  
"Folken....I'm a bastard, how could I...oh god..." he spoke to himself still looking at his hands in disgust. "I wish I knew Van" Folken whispered to him. Guimel just glared at him and got out of Chesta's grip and ran after the two girls while Chesta gave him a look of sympathy.  
  
"Hey, where did Dilandau-sama go?"  
  
Hitomi wipe the tears from her eyes and laid against the tree, her cheek still burning from Van's attack "Why do I bother? I only get hurt in the end" she thought to herself. She heard a noise and turn behind her seeing nothing she clasp her pendant and sighed "I'm getting paranoid" she spoke to herself. She turned back and screamed only to get her mouth muffled.  
  
"Hitomi?" Yukari cried out running where she heard her friend scream. "What if someone kidnapped her" she thought frantically.  
  
"Yukari!?!"  
  
"Guimel" Yukari exclaimed. "Where did Hitomi go?" he ask while regaining air in his lungs. "I don't know I heard her scream--" she stop when she saw his eyes pale, suddenly, he grabbed her by the shoulders "WHAT!?!??" he cried out. "Guimel, calm down" she spoke and Guimel took a deep breath "sorry' he said and turned away from her.  
  
"I just don't want to lose any more people I care about, you know that feeling, right?"  
  
"yeah, that's why we should find her" Yukari replied. As they ran side by side she sighed, getting more breath "You know, Van just had to much to drink tonight" she began.  
  
"So I've seen..I can't believe Van has change so much; I mean, he was pretty level-headed when we were kids but man....."  
  
Yukari stop and look at him slack jawed "Y-Y-YOU KNEW VAN AS A KID!??!" she exclaimed. Guimel nodded "But not under the best circumstances though" he replied. "I met him after I met Hitomi, I was a pretty jealous kid I admit, because he showed his affection for her openly after the festival but, I can't believe he would do that to her..........I thought he loved her......" he replied sadly letting another sigh.  
  
"LOVE!??!???? HE KNOWS THAT EMOTION???????"  
  
Guimel look at her "I take it he's a genuine ass is he?"  
  
"Never mind; we have to keep finding Hitomi"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
******************************************  
  
Hitomi struggle against her assailant trying to scream out but he kept a firm clamp over her mouth. She then step on his foot and heard him curse when she did this. She bit his hand allowing him to let go.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!"  
  
"You kidnapped me jerk" she replied glaring at the silver haired albino while he gave her an annoyed look but wince to see the cuts and scratches on his face and he look quite peeved off. "I have more reason to kill Van now" he replied. Hitomi glared at him and she stood her ground "I won't let you use me as bait" she said with courage as she gave Dilandau a defiant look. Dilandau look at her confused and then began to laugh at this much to Hitomi's annoyance.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Whoever said I was going to kill him now?"  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi ask she was now more confused than the beginning. Dilandau stifle his laughs and let out a long sigh "You amuse me exotic one" he replied. "I didn't take you for that......I wanted to see...........to see if you were all right......." he mange to say and Hitomi look at him surprised. He turned around and the saw the dumfound look on her and snorted at this.  
  
"What? He hit you pretty hard" he snap and saw Hitomi turn from this and regretted what he said "Nice going Albatou" he thought to himself and then mentally slap himself why was he thinking like this? He was a blood lusting pyromaniac who never took other peoples feelings into consideration "But for some reason she is an exception" he thought to himself. "It's alright, I had it coming" she spoke and Dialndau felt his blood boil and grab her arm green met garnet as he gave her a hard stare.  
  
"I don't care if that asshole had his reasons, that doesn't means he can slap you around" he exclaim.  
  
"No, it was by accident, I just didn't want him to get hurt"  
  
"You should never go between fights by men, we tend to turn into wild beasts controlled by blood lust and instinct" Dilandau explain to her. Why was he being so nice of a sudden god he hated it; but he couldn't help it, when he was near her, he felt like a completely different person, like someone took control but, he knew it was garbage to think like that. 'Why are you trying to comfort me?" Hitomi ask and receive a strange glance at him, he just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I just have an urge to do so" he said with disgust.  
  
Hitomi look at him and Celena immediately popped in her head "Um, Dilandau" she began and he turn to her "yes?" he ask while resting one of his arms on his hip. "Do you know a girl name Celena?"  
  
"Celena? Who the hell is Celena?" he exclaim at her. "I guess that's a no" she said and remember the vision she had before "I know that he's connected with her somehow, why else would he have Celena's reflection, he's hiding something" she thought to herself.  
  
"Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"Er, well, I had a friend name Celena, and she...came to me once in a dream saying she was in a bad place......"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" he ask and she shuffled nervously "Well you were also in my dream........" she answer and Dilandau's ears perk up "Sexual Fantasy??" he thought to himself, a faint smirk appeared on his face. Hitomi look at him nervously "He probably thinks I had a naughty dream about him" she thought to herself with embarrassment and she sweat drop when she saw him lean against the wall sexily.  
  
"May I ask why did you dreamed about me?" he ask in a low voice and Hitomi colored slightly "N-No it wasn't THAT kind of dream, I assure you" she exclaim putting her hands up in defense. "Really?" he ask closing one eye "Oh uh, I think I awaken the horny demon" Hitomi thought to herself now groaning. Dilandau's smirk grew a little, as he decided to screw with her head a bit. "What did you dream about me? What WE were doing??" he ask in a husky voice, as he began to approach her and she gulped.  
  
Dilandau grabbed her by the shoulders, never taking his eyes off her own "Why do you interest me?" he said calmly. "Ever since I first saw you at the outposts I was attracted" Hitomi remained silent at this. Dilandau came closer to her he felt so calm now, like everything washed away "Dilandau" Hitomi began and her eyes widen, as she saw his garnet eyes turn into a serene blue that sparkle with a familiar light that she knew.  
  
Dilandau suddenly let go and grabbed his head in pain while Hitomi grabbed him "Are you alright" she ask with concern and was answer by a laugh. He raised his head up his eyes now blood red as he smirked at her. "Never better" he said while Hitomi looked at him silently. "For a minute, it felt like Celena was here with me..." she thought. "I should return you to your quarters, that prince may be looking for you" he spoke, breaking her thoughts. "Thank you" she said and begin to follow him back "Dilandau?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have a family?" HItomi ask and Dilandau stopped. "I......don't know...." he answered back and his shoulders slightly slump "If I do, then war is my father and murder is my mother. Pain, strife, and blood lust are my brother and sisters, but...I..." he stop. No, he wouldn't tell her about the vague memory he had of the dog man "And I'll be damn before I admit Gabrielus is something; even if he took care of me half of my life" he thought to himself.  
  
"And your Dragonslayers?"  
  
This mildly surprised Dilandau. "What about them?" he said. "Well, in a way, they are you're family, because they protect you, and you guide them, like a big brother.." she spoke and saw him in a pensive state. "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you" she quickly said and Dilandau shook his head. "No" he simply said and suddenly grabbed her hands.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
Hitomi's eyes widen "What?" she exclaim. Dilandau's eyes burn into her own. " Come back with me and my Dragonslayers, that prince treats you badly enough and that whore of a knight. Why do you bother with a burden like them?" He said. Hitomi look away "Folken.." she thought to herself. "No it' not only that, I can't, I have such a horrible feeling, if I were to leave them and....Van is right, they are the enemy" she mentally converse with herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't, Van may be wrong about many things but he was right, you are the enemy you work for the people who burned Fanelia, and it was my home when I was a child so I cannot" she answered. Dilandau was angry, how dare she turned down an offer from him "Don't, just leave her be" a soft voice suddenly rang through his head and he immediately felt docile to it.  
  
"Very well" he said, letting go of her hands. "Thank you for understanding" she said softly and Dilandau stop "I hope, you find your friend, Celena" he replied before walking away from her still slightly annoyed about what just happen.  
  
Hitomi was suddenly left alone except with her thoughts "Everything is so confusing.....why?" she thought hugging herself and looking up to Earth her home. She then outstretch her hand towards it "Shikyu..." she said aloud  
  
~*~Ringtai alotika envaitoori silota  
  
Fingtai aloluka en daigura selain  
  
Vefaaru des tire in-ding kari~*~  
  
Hitomi suddenly turned around "Who's there" she called out and receive no answer  
  
~*~Wing chant alotika envaitoori silota  
  
Fingtai aloluka sicanti kla nuver  
  
Floleria flochesty siyen tina~*~  
  
"Who's singing that?" she thought to herself. She look around once again as the heavenly voice continue to sings it's chant and her pendant began to glow brightly. It pulled her in a direction and as if in a trance she begin to follow it. "Someone's....trying to reach me" she thought to herself as she continued to walk, the pendant shining brightly.  
  
~*~La la la la la la la la la la  
  
La la la  
  
La la  
  
Fintina fuocean deslavias scan letti swo  
  
La la la la la la la la la la  
  
La la la  
  
La la  
  
Taykem down the fingrie te vier  
  
Ringtai alotika envaitoori silota  
  
Fingtai aloluka en daigura Selain  
  
Vefaaru des tire in-ding kari~*~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What will happen next? And I want to announce something whoever is the 140 reviewer gets a gift from me and it's a drawing *Everyone looks at the author dully* WHAT?!! I can't give someone a picture?? Anyways it's a drawing of anything you want, well except hentai here's the following you can choose-  
  
Yugi-oh (Don't kill me, and say you want all the monsters from Yuugi's/Seto/etc deck in one picture)  
  
Escaflowne (duh)  
  
Slayers  
  
X/1999  
  
Fruits baskets  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Sailor moon  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
Noir (haven't seen it but I hear it's really good)  
  
Ruroni Kenshin  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Inu-yasha  
  
Fuushigi Yuugi  
  
Ayashi no Ceres  
  
Utena  
  
If you are 140 make sure you send it to me along with what series you want and the characters, or I can make a character design for you, or even make you as a anime character for that just send me an e-mail and leave a description of what you or you're character(s) looks like and if you want it in color or black in white, and if you do make sure you shamelessly advertise me over the net I need a job!!!  
  
See ya  
  
fOX 


	17. Ten Years Ago

Welcome to another chappie of Alternating Fate!! Ok peeps I would like to congratulate Saldemar the Fantabulous, VioleDragonGurl, and Hitomi Fanel, they got the song right. Yes it was SORA from the movie ^_^ now please leave ur e-mail and I'll send the picky right over ^O^  
  
Also the lucky 140 reviewer is *drum roll* STREETWYSE!!! Congratulations streetwise you are the 140th reviewer please send in what you want from the choices from last chappie. NOW!! I would like to thank..  
  
ViolesDragonGurl- lol I think I will keep him staright, unfortunately Hitomi and Yukari won't be joining the DS anytime soon hey make sure u leave ur e-mail so I can send ur picky ^O^  
  
Macky-^^;; I'm glad ur happy, I'm so sorry but it wasn't Melfinas song (but that a beautiful song if I do say so myself) Yes Celena is more dominant this time, but only because Hitomi's there  
  
esca chick- DAMN!! So sorry esca ur #141 it was really close, I feel bad now...maybe next time ^_^;;  
  
Streetwyse- CONGRATULATION!!! UR 140!! You may choose a drawing of your choice from the following categories I posted last chappie ^O^ once again congrats!!  
  
Hitomi fanel- Yep, u got the song right ^_^ and thanks for letting me use the idea, just make sure you leave your e-mail so I can send the picky  
  
Saldemar the Fantabulous- YEAH!! Another person who got the song right ^O^, congrats and I'm glad you like this story hope you update puppy love soon, don't forget to leave ur e-mail  
  
Kerry- O.O wow, I'm not that good, but thank you for the compliment ^_^ heh heh I kno ppl get mad when I keep confusing them with pairings heh heh  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl- *glomps him* THANK YOU!!!! IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME U STARTED WRITING YUGI-OH FANFICTION!!! YAAAYYY!!!! I loved it ^_^ that was cool, now.if you could start writing a Marik/Tea pairing it would truly make my day. Actually, I'm sorta interested to see a Pegasus/Tea pairing.O_O.er, does this make me weird?? ^O^ Oh yeah smokegrl, alotta ppl are REALLY hating Van now -_- wow...who knew I could make so many ppl hate him..maybe I should kill him off..I must ponder this...  
  
super girl- ^_^ and a thousand thank you's ^O^  
  
The next reviewers prize will be at numbers 170 and 200 keep that in mind! I also do not own escaflowne just my oc's on with the fic!!  
  
*Ten years ago*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hitomi continue to follow the mysterious chant, not hesitating or thinking about the potential dangers surrounding her. The song was so inviting; she had to answer it's call. Her feet eventually stop, and she found herself on a ledge, looking over the serene ocean, while the moon reflected off it's mirror like surface. The song stop and Hitomi looked around, waiting, for an answer hopefully.  
  
"Tsubasa no kami" s a voice spoke and she looked around searching for the origin of the voice. "Where are you?" She ask with no fear, waiting for the reply.  
  
"Tsubasa no kami, are you prepared for the consequences?" The voice spoke again. Hitomi turned to the origin of the voice to find a faded form of a woman looking back at her with solemn eyes. " Were you the one who called me? Who are you?" she spoke and the women continue to look at her solemnly.  
  
"I am from this world, yet I am not," she simply answer leaving Hitomi more than somewhat confused. "I am sorry, for the confusion, but, I have come to warn you" she continue and closed her eyes as the ocean behind her begin to shine and Hitomi step back a little. The woman turned towards the ocean "Please, look at the ocean, tsubasa no kami" she spoke. Hitomi cautiously walked towards the ocean holding her pendant for reassurance and look to the shining waters.  
  
Her eyes widen as she saw the waters forming images "What?" she ask as she saw Folken, covered by a black cape whistling the Fanelian song he had taught to her so long ago. Another one came and she saw Van as a child besides his crying mother, promising he would take Folkens place as king.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" she snap looking at the women. "You have no idea, tsubasa no kami?" the women ask.  
  
"First of all, I demand your name"  
  
"Sora" she replied and Hitomi allowed her to continue. "This is the way it's suppose to be," she answered while Hitomi gave her another confused look. "What do you mean?' she exclaimed. Sora look at her with sad eyes "You have changed fate; perhaps for the worse for this world" she exclaimed and Hitomi looked at her. Sora continue to stare at the images "I come from Gaea but not from this Gaea, you can say a world similar yet different, you're presence has brought me here" she explain.  
  
"But how did I change fate? I don't understand??" she cried. "Hitomi, you were never suppose to come ten years ago to this planet" she finally spoke and Hitomi eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were never meant to come here as a child; you were suppose to come at the age you are now, you're presence has drastically affected the events of time" she explain. "The images you see hear, are the images of what it was meant to be" she continue.  
  
Hitomi look at the ocean in disbelief "So Folken was suppose to--" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Yes, and to join Zaibach, to destroy his own homeland. Van was suppose to be king of Fanelia, and."  
  
"STOP!!" Hitomi cried out. "You're saying..you're saying because I save Folken's life, I put everyone in danger?" she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're actions will have destructive consequences, tsubasa no kami, you're friends will suffer greatly, especially the one who resides with the enemy" she spoke and Hitomi looked to her with horror.  
  
"Guimel? What going to happen to Guimel? Chesta? Viole? The others?" she exclaimed to her. Sora remain calm "You were never suppose to meet that boy or any of the enemy, Yukari, you're friend, was never suppose to come also" she spoke and Hitomi's heart stopped at this.  
  
"Yukari? What's going to happen to her? Tell me Sora, please," she pleaded. Sora couldn't answer but averted her gaze "Are they going to die? All of them??" she ask tears began to from "I'm sorry but it is the consequences which has to be cast when one changes fate's plans. You, Hitomi Kanzak,i have such an ability, but I'm afraid you will suffer for it." she replied grimly.  
  
"Because of me....everyone's.." Hitomi choked out. "NO!! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!" she yelled at Sora. "I won't.." Hitomi said. "How?"  
  
"I don't know, but I won't"  
  
"Tsubasa no kami, if you are this determine, are you willing to go through the pain that will be set for you? Only the strong can change their fates, we are like puppets controlled by a giant puppet master we move to its whim. Only a few can break from the strings and walk on their own," she said while Hitomi remained silent. "I called you tonight so you would leave everything as it is; do not bother with those that fight against you, sever the ties with the sheep herders son and Dilandau. Stop looking for Celena, it will be easier for everyone" she reasoned.  
  
"I don't believe you!!" Hitomi yelled at her. "I don't...how can something be decided, because I saved someone's life? Lives?? People I care for will pay for it?" she spoke with anger. "Hitomi, I do not want you to suffer like Folken-sama did, in my world" she spoke.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she yelled at her. Sora look at the angered girl in silence. "I don't believe you. You're just hear to hurt me, to hurt my friends!!" she retorted to her.  
  
"Hitomi, what I speak is the truth, you already have been hurt" she spoke and Hitomi stopped at this feeling her cheek where Van punched her "So what? It was just an accident" she spoke back.  
  
"He was devastated after you left you know"  
  
"What?"  
  
"After you left, he began to looking for you, everyday, he couldn't sleep he couldn't eat, he cried to himself to sleep many times thinking you died in that white light" she spoke. "So Van wouldn't been this way if I haven't met him as a child?" she ask hesitantly and Sora sadly nodded. "I fear now is Gaea's destiny, you will have a tremendous part in it, one that will make you suffer heavily" she replied.  
  
"The pendant you wear around you is a potent force to reckon with, you may not be able to control it"  
  
Hitomi just look at the ocean in disbelief as she saw the images flash as she saw Fanelia burning but Van was alone riding escaflowne and she was there with him in the guymelefs hand, witnessing Balgus's death again. "I cannot stay here no longer, Hitomi, you must be careful because I have seen how much you and your friend will go through" she spoke while Hitomi continue to look at the ocean.  
  
"Hopefully, Mizu no tenshi will protect you from the pain as I will hope" were her last words before she disappeared, leaving Hitomi alone looking at the ocean. The wind began to blow and her hair danced with it "I....don't know what to do...what should I do? What she was saying, is it true?" she spoke to herself.  
  
"Because of me, everyone will suffer? Because I saved Folken when I was a child? Because I wanted to comfort Celena when she alone in that room? Because I met Van as a kid??? It doesn't make sense.." she said while falling to her knees.  
  
~//~ Nothing in this life makes sense, it is why everything continues pulled by the strings that attach to them~//~  
  
"What?"  
  
~//~ Don't you see, Hitomi? You can break free from the strings, you were given the power, but it doesn't come without a price you must be strong; to withstand everything that will be played against you. In all despair you must continue to walk, to protect those you love. Show the puppet master that you, humanity can walk for themselves ~//~  
  
Hitomi remained silent at the voice echoing around her "I have to be strong.." she said.  
  
~//~ that's right. True you have change fate's plan but they do not have to end so devastating as Sora said. You can change it, for the better, but you must fight for it. Will you fight? ~//~  
  
"yes...Yes I'll fight it!!" she exclaimed looking at the earth. "But where are you? Who are you?" she spoke to the ocean. `~//~We've met, I am Mizu no Tenshi, your angel of the waters, but perhaps I will reveal who I truly am to you in the future ~//~  
  
"Wait" she called out but received no answer. She conitue to look at the serene ocean "I can't let everyone suffer for my expense; I have to become strong" she promised to herself she look around.  
  
She was lost.  
  
She look to her pendant and held it "Take me back to the castle, please?" she ask softly. The pendant begin to glow and light spewed from it, creating a path of light. Still holding it she begin to follow the path, her mind still on her meeting with the mysterious women, Sora.  
  
And the more mysterious mizu no tenshi  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The prognostication machine has stopped, I cannot see my ideal future" the voice echoed in the empty machinations of his empire. He stroke his long beard pondering what power could stopped it from showing him his future?  
  
"This is not the first time it has happen, the dragon?" he said to himself. "Fate has once again robbed me of my future." He must hurry, he must break the chain of fate but he needed the dragon; the god of the sky, escaflowne.  
  
"Dornkirk-sama..."  
  
Dornkirk turned his head slightly to only see his Maudoshi standing right near the giant machine where he had came to take as his only support to keep him alive. "What have you found? OF the truth of what was meant to be?" he ask.  
  
One of the maudoshi, a bald man with small spectacles, stepped forward "From our magics, we've come to the conclusion that something, ten years ago had change the course of fate. We believed that it has come back to Gaea" he explained. Dornkirk look at them with interest "is that so?" he spoke calmly.  
  
"Hai, Dornkirk-sama"  
  
"Interesting. This thing may be vital, along with the dragon to complete our destiny" he spoke to himself. He glanced at the earth and a sad, glazed look swept to his eyes "Earth, I wonder how much has changed?" he thought to himself, silently musing how long he had lived while his home had gone through so many changes.  
  
"What about our experimentation? Dilandau?" he spoke. The head stepped forward and faced him "He is everything we hoped to be, but, strategos disagrees"  
  
"Gabreilus?"  
  
"Yes, he had sentiments towards the girl Dilandau once was" he explained. "Though they should be coming back from Austuria. We found out, Escaflowne is there"  
  
Dornkirk stroke his beard once again "Looks like our allies are hiding something from us. Very well, we shall take it from them tomorrow, when they least expect it" he ordered.  
  
"Hai, Dornkirk-sama" they said in unison and disperse, leaving the old man alone once again to tend to his needs.  
  
"Something ten years ago, change the plans of fate, such a powerful force...what can it be? I must have it; it may be the only way to see my ideal future"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Man that party was unexpected"  
  
"Tell me about it, I got kicked in the stomach by royalty" Viole said sarcastically still wincing, holding his stomach in pain. Most if not all the dragon slayers came back to their little base with more than a few scratches and groaning in pain. "Shit, who knew that Fanelian prince had so much anger" Gatty exclaimed while Dallet nodded in agreement.  
  
"By the way, nice how you slammed that chair over Allen Schezars head, Chesta"  
  
"He had it coming" Chesta replied with one eye closed. Everyone decided to laugh away their bruised ego's in all the while Guimel was the only one who remained quiet. "Hey Guimel, you ok?" Miguel ask but he had a good idea what was bothering him along with the others.  
  
"yeah."  
  
"it's all right; I'm sure Hitomi is fine" Chesta tried to assure but Guimel refuse to replace his doubtful look in his face. "That stupid ass head! HE had no right to hit Hitomi, that dickless ass shit" Miguel cursed and received strange looks from his fellow slayers.  
  
"What? She took that hit for me, I have a right to be mad that she got hurt when it should have been me instead" he defended angrily. "That guys a pain, what crawled up his ass and dies?" Dallet spat while the others agreed with him.  
  
"His home was destroyed, his people were scattered and his only family he knew was killed before his very eyes" Guimel answered looking down in a pensive state. This caught the attention of Chesta "Guimel, you feel sorry for him?" he ask quite surprised.  
  
"I can relate that's all..." Guimel replied to him. The Ds gave him solemn look while others look clueless, having no idea why he could relate to the enemy. "Well, it's late, we better get to sleep; we have training at dawn" Miguel spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Er, Dilandau-sama never gives us a break" one of them commented while they retreated to their room, this time, only Viole and Guimel remained. "Guimel" Viole began and saw the young man stare at him with a questioning look. "This is so hard to say" Viole thought to himself.  
  
"Viole, what is it?" Guimel ask a little concern, he never seen his friend so nervous before. "I...I..Don't give up on her, theirs a chance she might join us, so don't give up" he spoke at once. Guimels eyes slightly widen "Oh Viole, you didn't ask" he began.  
  
"no, but me and Gatty got to talking and well, I think we've got a good chance" he confessed. "I was just nervous because I didn't want to get your hope up" Viole answered to him. Guimel put his hand on his shoulder "You're such a strange guy, you know that" Guimel said and Viole turn a little red from embarrassment. Guimel chuckled at this "Well, I'm hitting the sack, so see you at dawn?" he said and Viole nodded.  
  
"oh Viole"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Mind not looking at my pants next time you spill your wine?"  
  
"Shut-it sheep herder, it's not like I got a rise seeing that!" he spat. This received more snickering from Guimel. "Yeah, yeah *Cough* fag *Cough*"  
  
"SHUT-UP GUIMEL!!! I'M NOT GAY!!! I WANTED TO RIDE HITOMI AS SOON AS I SAW HER IN THAT DRESS--"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Crap" Viole thought as he saw Guimel unsheathe his sword "I'm giving you three....THREE" he exclaimed and chased Viole around the vione for the remainder of the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sweat dripped from Vans forehead as he swing his sword in a musical dance. He gripped it tighter as he fought against the ocean breeze that blew in the city Palas. He gritted his teeth, remembering the recent events of tonight and suddenly, dropped his sword and falling to his knees, his arms supporting him.  
  
"Why? Why do I keep hurting her? I hate this.." he spoke to himself disgusted. He remembered her words, and it cut through him like a double- edged sword. One of his hands went under his red tunic revealing a dirtied bracelet no longer shining brightly but dingy and dim.  
  
"The bracelet I gave her.." he trailed off and closed his eyes, still remembering the day when he thought she died before his eyes. "I always thought she died in that light like the men did in those stories Balgus use to tell me..." he thought ti himself. Then she suddenly came back, it was like seeing a ghost from Van's past; he didn't know how to take it, he felt so much hit him in that spot.  
  
"If she was alive....why didn't she try to reach me? Folken? Did she just forget about all of us, altogether?" This thought tormented him constantly. "Then I have to go and screw it up..." he thought glumly; Hitomi would never forgive him now.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you"  
  
Van turned around "Millerna-hime, what brings you here?" he ask surprised. "I was looking for Allen; but he's still out, looking for your friend, Hitomi" she said but quite icily at tone of Hitomi's name. Van slightly scowled at her; he didn't like how she used that tone at the mention of Hitomi's name.  
  
"Well, he's not here" he said harshly her. Millerna smiled at him "I can see that" she said and Van gave her a suspicious stare. "I heard about what happen to you're home. I'm very sorry, Prince Fanel" she said sincerely. Van just look at her before turning away "I don't need pity from you" he spoke tonelessly to her. Millerna sighed at this and kneeled besides him "I may not know what you may be going through but as one of royalty like yourself, I would want to help you" she spoke. She sat besides him looking up at the stars "I never had to go through many hardships as other people have but still...I want to."  
  
"Millerna-hime, I am not in the mood to be talkative." Van spoke and received an aggravated stare at her "Don't call me that!' she exclaim, catching Van off-guard. "Just call me Millerna; I hate being called princess" she exclaimed her hands tighten into fists.  
  
"I hate it all, I'm only a damn princess who can't do anything, I hate that!" she spat. "Sorry." Van could only say. An awkward silence conquered them both "I think I should be going to bed" Van said and stood up "Millerna, thank you" he said before leaving her alone on the roof top. "What a strange boy, very morose" she thought to herself.  
  
As Van walked down the stairs he looked to the bracelet and he came to terms with himself "I have to find her; I need to make it up to her" he thought and begin running in search for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now that Hitomi knows the truth, will she be the same? Will sora show herself once again? Who is Mizu no tenshi? What is his true form? And what is in store for them as Dornkirk begins his moves? To find out you must R/R and hopefully not wait for a very long time @_@  
  
Y.V. 


End file.
